


The Cats Meow

by firebrand5000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dork Adrien Agreste, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrand5000/pseuds/firebrand5000
Summary: Ladybug and Chatnoir have been working together for a few years now. Ladybug always admired Chat but was never able to bring herself to admit it.Now when Adrien and Marinette finally meet in person at college, Adrien finds himself falling for this girl quickly. While Marinette tries to move on from her first love, Chat Noir.Reverse College AU





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction. So I'm nervous but excited! Please let me know what you think! Leave comments with your thoughts-It would mean the world to me!

Adrien POV

Father made it a point that all my attention was on modeling and school work. Keeping me home schooled for so long was easier for him. I never got a real chance to socialize or have a life of my own. Now that I'm 20, father has let go, if even just a tiny bit. He finally allowed me to attened school by myself, no body guards. Father requested I still live at home, which is no problem for me.

Of course I always had Chat Noir. Being Chat was my only freedom, even if it was a secret. The only real friend I had was as Chat. Ladybug was the only one I could really talk to. She was a great friend, always listened, and honestly she could kick ass. We made a good team.

But this is different, I can have a real life, no secrets, more friends. Friends that don't wear superhero masks, ones I can actually do normal things with. Don't get me wrong, Ladybug is the best and I cherish her friendship, but we can't exactly go get coffee together in costume.

I take a deep breathe and get into my car. First day of college. This is going to change everything, I can feel it. I can do this.

\----

I really should have left earlier. What was I thinking? Rushing to my first class isn't the ideal way to start the semester. My eyes are darting around looking for the right room as I sprint down the halls. I don't really have time to take in the scenery of the school either. But since I'll be here a lot that can wait.

Suddenly I skid to a stop when I see the classroom number above a door to my left. I peek my head in, no professor yet, I'm in the clear. 

There is only one or two seats left when I enter the classroom. One is in the far back corner and one is the second row. 

If it didn't take so long finding a parking spot I would've had more options. The seat in the second row will do. 

I slide into the seat and let out a sigh, glad to make it on time. It's then I notice the guy sitting next to me. 

He leans back in his chair, darker skin and slim looking glasses. He is wearing a red loose tank top, a blue baseball hat, and big headphones resting around his neck. He has a bored expression on his face as he stares at his phone. Once I sit down and make myself comfortable he perks up and turns toward me.

"Sup dude, you're cutting it pretty close huh? Living dangerously, I like it." He shoots finger guns at me and flashes a smile.

"Thanks man, but it was just the parking that messed me up. How does anyone get a spot with out being here at the crack of dawn!?" I give a small chuckle to him.

He lets out a loud laugh and extends his hand,"The names Nino, and you?"

I give a big smile and grab his hand," Adrien." 

"So you from around here?"

"Kind of. I've lived around here all my life but I don't really get out often or know anyone.." I remark sheepishly.

"Oooh. Gotcha. So you don't really know anyone who goes here?"

"Not really."

Nino slings his arm around me and has almost a devious gleam in his eye,"Don't you worry my dude. I'll teach you the ways."

"The ways?" I give an amused smirk to his display.

"First things first. Parking in the main parking lot is never going to work. I'll show you where you can get decent parking." He sweeps his free arm across the horiozn as if gesturing to all the parking spots to be gained in the future.

I laugh but before I can say anything else a tall brunette strides into the classroom and drops a stack of papers on the teachers desk," Hello everyone, I'm Miss Sisukai, your professor. Welcome to your Intro to Literature class."

She starts talking and thats it until the class ends.  
\------

It's finally the end of the first week and classes have been going great. Nino and I have gotten to hang out between classes, he is a really cool guy and we just click. 

It must be so silly to feel this excited about having a new friend. As soon as my last class ends Nino and I agree to meet up for lunch.

I check my phone for the address of the cafe that Nino texted me earlier. It isn't that far from the campus so I decide to walk. It's a beautiful day so might as well.

Once I turn the corner I see a small cafe with Nino standing by the door with a girl. She has darker skin and appears fit but curvy. She has dark auburn hair and bright eyes. She is very animated from what I can see as I cross the street.

As I walk up I hesitate, not wanting to interrupt, but Nino quickly waves at me. The girl turns and eyes me before giving a smile.

"Hey Adrien! This is my girl Alya. Is it cool if she has lunch with us today?" Nino puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Alya nudges him in the side with a giggle and he jolts up.

"Oh I don't mind at all. I'm Adrien, it's nice to meet you Alya." I take her hand and shake it gently. 

"Nice to meet you too Adrien. Nino has told me about you." Alya smiles at me but I can see something mischievous in here eyes.

We head into the cafe and Alya talks excitedly about a party tomorrow night that someone is hosting. We take a seat as Alya fills us in on the details.

"Everyone is going to be there! Juleka, Marinette, Kim, Nate. Rose is going to be hosting it at her apartment, and it is a nice apartment!" She waves her hands around as she speaks.

Nino leans back in his seat,"Sounds pretty sweet. Rose actually asked me to do the music for it. Adrien are you going to come?"

I'm caught off guard when he asks. I stare at them in silence and disbelief for a second,"Go to the party?"

"Yeah dude. It gives you a chance to meet all of our friends. They're cool I promise." 

"I... Yeah that sounds great! When is it?" I straighten up with my response.

Nino takes out his phone to send me the details and Alya turns her attention to the door and waves her hand in the air. I turn to look over my shoulder at the door.

A small girl with dark blue hair and bright blue eyes is walking towards us, her hand raised to acknowledge Alya. 

My heart stops and I can't help but stare. Her face glows almost, the soft features of her face, and her sweet smile with the slightest of blushing in her cheeks. She's beautiful.

"Hey Alya. Sorry I'm running late." She speaks softly and stops at our booth. I can smell the smallest hint of vanilla. Is that her?

"Don't worry about it girl. Our food isn't even here yet." Alya waves her hand and they smile at eachother. The bluenette turns to me and then back to Nino and Alya.

"I- I'm Adrien. Nino and I have a class together." I stand up from my seat and offer my hand to her.

"I'm Marinette. It's good to meet you Adrien. Uh If you don't mind me asking, is it Adrien as in... Agreste?" She shakes my hand but looks away when she asks about my name.

I nod and give short yes and her eyes light up.  
"Oh I thought so. It just sounded familiar. Your father is a big inspiration for me." She blushes and looks back at me.

"Marinette here is going to be the next big fashion designer!" Alya gloats for her friend.

I motion Marinette to take my seat and she nods and scoots into the booth and I take my seat next to her.

"That's really cool Marinette. I'd like to see your designs someday." I get the line out and watch her reaction. She seems pretty happy by my interest in her work.

"So Marinette are you going to Rose's party tomorrow night?" Alya asks, geting back on the party train.

"Of course! I'm even bringing some of my parents pastires as snacks!" 

"Awesome! So we're all going then!" Nino pumps his fist into the air with triumph.

Marinette and Alya also give a small cheer and I chuckle in response. We spend the rest of lunch talking about our first week of the semester and telling jokes.

I could get used to this.  
\---------

After lunch Nino and Alya get into her car and wave us goodbye. Marinette and I are both headed back to campus so we end up walking together.

"S-So Marinette," I start and she perks up and smiles at me,"How long have you wanted to be a fashion designer?"

She gets a spark in her eyes and a look of determination," Ever since I was a little girl. I would make clothes for all my dolls. Silly huh? But it became a hobby and love of mine!" 

The way she talks about fashion stikres something in me. She talks with a fire and passion in her heart and I can't help but smile as she goes on. I think I could listen to her all day and not get bored.

As we get to campus she twirls back to face me and speaks cheerfully,"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I give a genuine smile,"Yea See you tomorrow." 

She waves as she walks off in a different direction. Marinette. There is something about her...Something familiar almost? I'm going to make it a point to get to know her better.


	2. Parties and Acquaintances

Marinette POV

"Marinette! Wake up already! Are you serious?" A mix of voices yell at me but I dismiss them by turning my back to them and pulling the covers over me.

"Ughh let me sleep..." Suddenly I feel something tug on my blanket. Hard. My covers are soon thrown off of me and onto the floor. I turn over to find Alya standing above me with her hands on her hips. She looks irritated. Tikki, my kwami, is floating in the air behind her, mimicking Alya's stance with her little hands on her hips.

Alya has known about Tikki for awhile now. It can be hard to hide the truth about being Ladybug when your best friend pops in for unannounced visits all the time. Jeez does no one respect privacy anymore?!

"Marinette get up! We have a lot to do today. You said you'd help me with finding an outfit for the party!"

"Okay okay. I'm getting up." I sit up from my bed and rub my eyes. What time is it? My eyes wander over to the clock by my bed. 11:32?! "Ah!!" I jump up quickly and put my hands on my face with a groan," I slept so laaaate!"

Alya makes herself comfortable on my chaise lounge and flips out her phone with a snicker," I told you." I quickly make my way down from my loft bed and rush past Alya and Tikki. I run into the bathroom and hop into the shower. I can't believe I overslept again! Okay well... I can believe it. I was up late last night working on designs and just lost track of time. Way to sleep the whole morning away, Marinette. I mentally slap myself. Once I get out of the shower I start putting myself together.

Alya talks to me from my chaise while I get ready. "So are you excited for tonight? There's going to be a lot of people there." Alya remarks with a smirk on her face.

"Yea I'm excited. What are you getting at?" I respond while carefully applying a small amount of makeup.

"I'm just saying there will be a lot of guys to meet there.."

"Ugh Alya not this again. I'm fine."

"Come on Marinette. When are you going to put yourself out there?"

I study myself in the mirror. My hair is done up in a bun and my eyes stare intensely at myself, little freckles scattered across my face. Am I ready for that?

" I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I'm your friend and I'm going to tell you what you need to hear." She sighs," You can't exactly have a real relationship with a superhero who is too blind to realize how awesome you are."

Alya knows all of it. She knows that I'm Ladybug, and she knows that I've been in love with the goofy, yet charming Chat Noir for as long as I can recall. It would have been unprofessional to confess my love to Chat Noir while we were fighting crime. And maybe Chat even had a girlfriend in his civilian form? There was no way to know anything of his civilian form, and he wouldn't know any of mine. It just wouldn't work. Alya is behind me now, her hands resting on my shoulders. She gives me a stern look and then a smile. I offer a weak smile back to our reflections.

" You're right..." I take a deep breathe and turn around to look at her," Okay oh wise one, I trust you to help me on this journey!" I make a spectacle of it and bow to Alya.

Alya giggles and gives a small bow in return," I shan't let you down!" We both laugh and Alya gives my shoulder a playful push.

\--------

"Oh my god Mari!!" Alya screams in delight and jumps up and down in excitment.

"What do you think? Be honest!" I stand next to the mannequin with an outfit designed for Alya on it.

"I love it! Tonight is going to rock! Can I put it on?" Alya squeals and I can't help but feel a surge of pride. Alya goes and changes into the outfit I out together. She struts out of the bathroom and twirls in a circle. She wears an entirely black outfit. The top half is a lacey designed strapless top. It then has a sheer fabric from the shirt coming up around her neck, leaving her shoulders and sides exposed. She then wears slimming black leather pants and pumps.

"Nino is going to flip when he sees me in this!" She shoots me a wink and strikes a pose. "Well what are you going to wear?" Alya eyes me and waits impatiently.

"Oh I was just going to wear a concert shirt and some shorts. Nothing too fancy." I shrug.

"Whaaat? No way girl! We're going to find you something amazing to wear."

"I dunno Alya..." I sheepishly play with a loose piece of hair from my bangs.

"Hey! Remember what you said? You gotta trust me okay?" Alya winks and grabs me by the arm. I try to protest but it's already too late.

\-------

Adrien POV

"I'm huuungry.."

"Plagg be patient, will ya? We'll grab some cheese on the way out."

A small black kwami lays on my desk, whining. Plagg is always whining about food. Despite all of that he is still my friend, and he helps me become Chat Noir and help other people. I get up from my desk and grab my jacket from the back of my chair.

The party is just about to begin so I better get going soon. I can't believe I'm actually going to a party! I've gone to parties with my old friend Chole before, but those were always just a bunch of drunk people complaining in a room. I wonder how this party will be? Will the people there like me? Be cool Adrien, you're charming, and you're very nice and you are going to have an awesome time!

I give myself one last look in the mirror. Dark jeans, a navy shirt, and my maroon leather jacket. I hope this isn't too flashy? I sigh. I'm over thinking this, aren't I?

"Come on Plagg. We better get going." I open my jacket and Plagg flies in, taking a seat in on of my inner pockets.

\---------

My chauffeur drops me off in front of an expensive looking apartment complex. I thank my chauffeur and hop out of the car. I take a deep breathe and flip my phone out.

 

_Adrien: Hey dude I'm here, whats the aprmt # again?_

_Nino: 107B I'm outside in the stairwell look for me_

_Adrien: Cool seeya soon_

 

I start walking around the apartment complex trying to read the building numbers. Eventually I see Nino standing by some stairs, staring down at his phone.

"Hey Nino!" I wave and his head perks up and he brings his hand up in return

"Adrien! Glad you could make it!" We high five and Nino leads me up the stairs to the top floor of the building. Nino opens to door to the apartment without knocking but I don't think anybody notices. The apartment is pretty big, and there are crazy lights and streamers everywhere. It sounds like Nino has a playlist going from some speakers. I think they are remixes that he has messed around with. It's really good!~ I scan the room, there are a lot of people here actually, but it doesn't feel that packed in here. Glad this girl has a big apartment. I spot a snack table with some drinks and snacks of all sorts on it. My heart leaps and my eyes grow big.

Before I can make my way to the snack table Nino grabs my arm and leads me off to meet some new people. I hear a lot of names being thrown at me and I try my best to remember all of them. Rose, a small blonde girl, the one throwing this party. She is very polite and energetic. Juleka, she is easy to remember since she has purple hair. There was a shy and artistic guy with sleeve tattoos and red hair, I think he was Nate? Alix, Ivan, Kim, Mylene, Lila. So many names to remember, I forgot most of the other people I meet. I haven't seen Alya or Marinette yet however. I thought they said they were coming too?

 

Then I hear it. Screams, Cheers, Applause, Laughter, and Jeers. Nino and I turn to look at a big crowd around the television mounted up on the wall. Nino says something I can't quite hear and walks off toward the crowd. I follow him and squeeze my way past people. I can see a hint of dark red hair toward the front, which I'm assuming is Alya, but I can't see much more than that. What I can see is a video game up on the t.v.

It looks like a fighting game, upon further investigation I realize that it's Super Smash Bros. I hear an announcer voice come up,  **Sudden Death!** I see Zero Suit Samus and Link appear on screen. The countdown starts and then it begins. People start cheering and laughing. The two characters on the screen jump around. As soon as I think one is going to hit the final blow the other one jumps back or blocks.

**"Max! Max! Max!"**

**"Mari! Mari! Mari!"**

The fight is close, and it's hard to tell who is going to come out on top. The two characters dance around and I don't hear what Nino says to me. I'm so focused on the characters, the two playing are good. They just keep blocking and avoiding the others attack. That is until Zero Suit Samus finally lands a kick and Link goes flying off the stage. The crowd explodes and people go crazy!

"You know the rules Max! Drink up!"

"You are a worthy opponent, Marinette!" 

Marinette? I stand on my tippy toes to see over the crowd. I can only see the top of her blue head, and the top of who I am assuming is Max. Max takes a shot that was laid out before him and people clap and laugh. The crowd starts to settle down and people chat about the game.

"Alya! Babe over here!" Nino waves his hand in the air and the red head makes her way through the crowd.

"You guys made it! What took so long?" She puts her hands on her hips and gives Nino a mischievous look.

"Uhh... I mean I obviously was trying to figure out a way to look better than you, but clearly that is impossible!" Nino tries his best to compliment her, and to my surprise Alya laughs. 

Nino blushes and Alya gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. I notice someone headed toward us and turn my head to see Marinette closing in. 

 

She has her hair up in a bun and a smile on her face. She is wearing a red strapless dress that comes in at her hips and then back out, ending just above her knees. She wears black stockings with black heels and a black leather jacket. She is almost as tall as me with these heels on. I smirk at my own joke, she is still pretty short in comparison, but it's cute. Red and Black huh? Reminds me of a confident superhero I know.

"Hey you guys!" She waves," Adrien! I'm glad you came! Did you get to meet everyone?" 

"Yeah! I've met tons of people, everyone seems so nice." 

"I'm glad! There's so many people to meet so hopefully it didn't overwhelm you." She laughs and someone walks by and congratulates her on her win. She offers a small thanks and turns back to me.

"No no, what overwhelmed me was your kick ass gaming skills!" I exclaim and Mari blushes and rubs one arm with the other.

"Oh! Hah, thank you. I played a lot of games with my dad when I was little so I got pretty good at it." 

 

Nino drapes his arm over Alya and the two of them giggle at some inside joke. Marinette turns to address the three of us,"Did you guys try the treats I brought? I helped make them myself!" 

Of course! The snack table that mocks me from across the room. I shall conquer you snack table! I turn to the snack table to try to guess what Marinette brought, but honestly I have no clue. She walks past me toward the table and I follow.

"Finally snack table, we meet." I mutter to myself, Marinette laughs. She didn't hear me, did she? She turns and offers a plate with some sort of...chocolate pastry with....cream or something inside of it? Either way it looks good! I take one from the plate and quickly eat it up.

"Mmmm!~" I squeal in delight.  _Damn!_ That is good!

"Do you like them?" I forgot Marinette was watching me devour this pastry. I turn red in the face and quickly swallow the rest of it.

"Definitely! I can't believe you made these."

Alya pops up in between us and takes a pastry," Oh believe it! Mari is the best baker I know, besides her parents that is."

"Parents?"

"Yeah they own their own bakery. I helped them out a lot when I was a teenager. I still help them when I'm not busy with school." Marinette notes as she puts the plate back down on the table. 

 

Before any of us can say much more the girl I met earlier, Rose, makes an annoucement," Everyone get ready to dance! We're going to have DJ Bubbles play us some sick music!"

Alya starts laughing uncontrollably and grabs onto Ninos arm to steady herself. Nino blushes and looks away. I can't help but smile too, it's obvious 'DJ Bubbles' isn't the name he intended on.

"DJ Bubbler!" Marinette calls out and Rose looks confused before correcting herself.

"W-Well that's my que then...I'll see you guys on the dance floor!" Nino shoots finger guns at all of us and walks off.

 

Alya recovers from her laughing fit and grabs Marinette by the arm," Come on let's go dance! Adrien you in?"

The two girls look at me and I start to sweat. I'm not much of a dancer.

"I-uh, I'm not really sure how to dance so maybe I'll just-" I try to get out of it but Marinette grabs me by the hand. My whole face goes red once again and I pray she can't feel how clammy my hands are. 

"Come on Agreste. You're not going to let the two of us show you up on the dance floor are you?" She smirks at me. I feel a sudden confidence in myself. I've always been a bit competitive, especially the Chat side of me.

"You're on."

 

\-----------

 

Marinette POV

 

The night air cools me off as we all step out of the apartment. Dancing for hours really tires a girl out. I had to keep up with Alya and Adrien. Those two do not give up, jeez. We are some of the last people to leave since Nino needs to get all his music supplies from Rose's apartment.

"Thanks you guys! I hope you had a fun time!" Rose waves us goodbye from the doorway.

"Thanks for inviting us Rose! See you on Monday!" I reply with the wave of my free hand. My other hand carries the empty plate that my pastries were on. I think I saw Adrien eat 5 or 6 of them at one point. Max is also immune to my 'evil bakery magic' as he puts it. No surprise I'm all out of them.

Rose moves as Alya and Nino bring out some speakers from the apartment.

"I'm sorry Alya! Do you guys need any help?" I can't believe I forgot to help them with the music stuff.

 "Don't worry about it girl! We got this! I'm sorry you have to wait for us to give you a ride back. This could take awhile." Alya calls out to me from behind the big speaker in her hands.

I don't mind waiting though. It's pretty late at night at this point and my legs feel like jelly. I don't really feel like walking back to the bakery from here. 

 

"Marinette if you want I can give you a ride back to your place?" My head snaps back at Adrien, offering me a ride. My face flushes. He looks sheepishly at the ground for a second as he rubs the back of his head.

"Adrien! Th-Thanks, but I can't put you out like that." I shake my head.

"It's no problem at all. You might be waiting her awhile otherwise, and I couldn't let you walk home alone this late." He insists.

I think about it for a moment. He is insisting on helping me out, it would be rude to decline again. So with a determined nod I accept," Okay. Let's get going then. See you later Alya, Nino!"

"Bye you guys! Drive safe!" Nino pipes up.

"Yeah you too!" Adrien responds as we head down the stairs of the apartment complex.

 

We make our way down the stairs and to the main street. A black car pulls up and Adrien opens the back door for me. I slip inside and notice the chauffeur in the front seat. I offer a nod and he gives a simple nod back to me. Adrien gets in the other side and addresses the chauffeur," I promised Marinette here we could drop her off at home."

I give them my address and then we're on our way.

I stare out the window, the bustling streets of Paris are still awake, even this late. It is Saturday night though. 

"Thanks for the ride Adrien." I turn back and smile at him.

"Really don't worry about it." He smiles back at me.

"So how are classes going?"

"Pretty good. It's all so new and crazy. I've never gone to a public school before. Father always had me home schooled so this is very different than that."

"Oh. Well do you know what you want to major in yet?"

Adrien is silent for a moment and looks away from me. Did I say something wrong? Good going Marinette.

"Father wants me to go a get my business degree."

Father? Gabriel Agreste? 

"Do you not want to do that?" I ask quietly and he looks back up. His face is hard to read in this light.

"I don't want to not go into business. I'm not really sure what I want. Everyone just kind of tells me what I should be doing." Oh.

"Well if you don't want to go into business you should tell your father. You're all grown up now right?" I smile weakly at Adrien as he looks back to me, surprise in his face. I continue," I mean, I know it isn't my business but I think you should do what you love. Your father should respect your decision. You might not know what that is just yet, but you'll find out. I promise."

Adrien stares at me in silence for longer than I'd hope for. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything...? The words hang in the air as I study his face. Every so often street lights would brighten up the car for a brief second. Heat rises in my chest with the intense look he gives me. Finally he breaks the silence.

"I-Thank you Marinette. I know it sounds silly but I never thought of it that way." His face softens and my shoulders relax. The car slows to a stop in front of a familiar bakery.

"Don't worry about it." I smile and open the door, before I step out I turn back to Adrien," We're all going to go see a movie next Wednesday. Did you want to come along?"

"Yeah! That sounds great."

"Okay I'll text you." I hand my phone to Adrien and he puts his number in.

"Cool I'll see you then, Marinette." He hands my phone back to me.

"Thanks for the ride again. Have a good night." I shut the door to the car and go over to the side door that leads up to my house. I unlock the door and turn to give one last wave to the car Adrien is in before I shut the door and head upstairs.


	3. Fashionista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is reluctant to go on dates, Alya is sassy, Akuma Victims, Chat Noir, blushing and awkward conversations.

Marinette POV

 

It's been a few weeks since the semester started, and so far everything is going pretty great! School work is going smoothly, my friends are all getting along fine, and the bakery is booming with business. The only thing not going 'great' is my love life. Alya keeps insisting on setting me up on a date. I keep telling her that I'm too busy, but she can see through that bullshit easily. She keeps texting me about guys, asking if I want her to set up a date for this weekend. I can't avoid her for much longer. Maybe I'll just go on one of her dates to calm her down and get her off my back for awhile. Ugh why is dating so hard?

 I flip my phone out and check the time. 9:47 a.m. A notification pops up on my phone.

 

_Alya: How about Jules? He is a DJ, friends with Nino, heard he is a good guy. And cuuuuute~_

_Marinette: Maybe Idk I'll let you know later today k?_

_Alya: Kk let me know, Jules REAAALLY wants to meet you ;)_

 

I sigh and smile with the shake of my head. She is relentless. I stand up from my desk and stretch my legs. Today in class we are submitting our designs and prototypes for our big project. Our assignment was to sketch out a design for a casual outfit and then make a prototype of our design. I made a casual outfit inspired by none other than the loved hero of Paris, Ladybug. I made a red and black polka dotted sun dress with some black ruffles underneath. I then brought up the sides of the dress to expose the ruffles and tied it up with some black ribbons. Simple, and cute. Maybe for my next assignment I'll make a design inspired by a funny feline I know?

I grab my sketch off of my desk and my sewn together prototype off of my mannequin. I better get going if I want to make it to class on time. I head down from my room and through the kitchen, giving a small wave and kiss on the cheek to my mother.

"I'm off to class Mama!"  I grab a muffin from the stack of them on the counter. 

"Have a good day, sweetheart. Oh! Alya is waiting for you in the bakery. She said you two were riding to school together today." Mama kisses my cheek back and pats my head. A expression of surprise crosses my face for a brief second. Mama notices and raises and eyebrow.

I wave my hand in dismissal," Oh Alya is just trying to set me up on a date... She never gives up." I groan and Mama just laughs.

"Well be careful, mon cherie, and if any boys give you any trouble you just let me know." She holds a spatula menacingly and winks at me. 

 

I head down the stairs into the bakery, I wave at Papa, he waves and smiles back at me but looks too busy with a customer to chat with me. I find Alya by the bakery door, one hand on her hip, the other checking her phone. She glances up at me and smiles.

"It's about time girl!" She opens the door for me and we walk out together.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were picking me up today. Why are you picking me up today? Seems a little suspicious to me..." I eye Alya up and down and raise an eyebrow.

"Whaaat? I can't drive my best friend to class? You wound me, Marinette!" She puts her hand over her heart and stare up at the sky, pretending to hold back nonexistent tears.

I laugh and roll my eyes as we get to her car. I slid inside the car and Alya starts up the engine.

"Sooo any thoughts on Jules yet?" She finally reveals her master plan.

"Alya I texted you back like...ten minutes ago!"

"Yeah, and you had a whole ten minutes to think about it! Come on just one date, and if you don't like him just don't go out with him again. You said you trusted me, remember?" 

I groan," I dunno, Alya. What if he is a total creep?"

She snickers," I've met him before. I wouldn't set you up with I guy I didn't verify first. He's a sweet guy."

"Okay okay fine! I'll go out on ONE date with him." I give in.

"Friday night then? I'll let Jules know. He seemed very excited to meet you. Even if you guys don't hit it off he is super attractive and I hear he is pretty good with his mouth." She winks at me and my whole face turns bright red.

"A-Alya!"

"What? He's a good singer." She smirks slyly to herself and I cover my face with my hands.  _Oh god._

 

\-------------------

 

Class has ended. My professor said I did an outstanding job on my project so far. She told me to come by for office hours so we could talk more about my design. It fills me with pride and joy knowing that my professor wants to talk more about my design. I didn't think the casual Ladybug outfit was that impressive, but I think she sees something inside of me. I waltz up to her office, feeling on top of the world, but skid to a stop when I hear talking. She is in with another student, I shouldn't interrupt. 

I hear the voice of my professor, and the voice of a younger girl. I try not to listen, but my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Please Professor Amelia! You don't understand, I can do better, I just need some guidance." 

I hear a scoff and shuffling of some papers.

"Darling, stop please. The longer this goes on the more sad it makes me."

"If you would just give me a chance, I know that I could--"

"You already got a chance and you failed. You do not have talent, and from the past few weeks it is very obvious to me that you do not posses the mind set to work hard to make your dream come true. Hard work is what will make your dreams become reality and you have not worked hard, my dear!"

I hear silence for a moment and then soft sniffling. Is the younger girl, crying? Tikki flies out of my purse and looks around with a worried expression.

"Is she okay, Marinette?" Tikki looks toward the door.

"I don't think so Tikki, shush! I think she is coming out!" Tikki flies back into my bag and I take a step back, looking down at my feet.

I hear more shuffling in the office and the sniffles turn into sobs and the door flies open. A small blonde girl I recognize from one of my classes bolts out of the room, running down the hall and making a turn into the bathroom.

The air is stagnant, and I finally hear my professor let out a sigh in her office and hear a clank. 

I don't move for what feels like forever. This isn't going to go very well. I finally feel Tikki tug on my shirt. I look down at her and she points toward the bathroom down the hall. I nod, gulp, and start making my way toward the bathroom.

 

I slowly open the door and peak inside. I can't see the girl from the doorway. What was her name again? Something with an R....Renee? Roslyn? No Rachelle! I fully enter the bathroom and turn a small corner to where the stalls are.

"Rachelle? Are you in here?" I ask quietly, bending over to see if there are any feet in the stalls. On the far end there are black heels peaking out from under the stall. No one else is in here so it has to be Rachelle, right? I take a few steps closer to the last stall and I can feel Tikki pop her head out of my purse.

 

A loud voice, that sounds like Rachelle speaks...but something isn't right. The door to the stall slams open and I fall back onto the bathroom floor in surprise," I'm not Rachelle anymore! My name is _Fashionista_!!" 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Adrien POV

 

I'm standing outside the main building, trying to decide what to get for lunch.

"I don't care about what YOU get for lunch! I just want cheese!" I hear Plagg mumble at me from my pocket. I take a peak into my pocket and snicker at Plagg.

"Well how about we go get sandwiches and I'll get extra cheese on mine for you?"

Before I can decide on where to get this extra cheesy sandwich, I hear screams coming from Building C, to the left of me. People are running out of the building quickly and scattering across campus. That can't be good. 

"Sorry Plagg, but food is going to have to wait!" Plagg groans, and I turn and run around a corner, where I make sure no one can see me transform, "Plagg! Claws out!" 

 

Chat Noir is a part of me. When I'm him I can do everything and anything. A devilishly handsome cat, dressed all in black, and ready to save the day! Ladybug is no where in sight so I guess I'm on my own for now. I use my baton to boost me up and swing over to Building C. I swing down by the door and run inside. The main hall is covered in....Ribbons, scraps of fabric, and string? What in the world?

I start running through the halls to find the culprit. Ribbons and fabric litter the hall floors and walls. It looks like a fashion designer threw up all over the place. I keep sprinting down the halls, following the trial of fabric until I hear my name.

"Chat Noir help!" A girl shouts for me from one of the side halls. I skid to a stop and turn my head around one of the corners. A girl with glasses is tied up with ribbons, struggling to get free. I quickly run up to her and use my claws to cut away the ribbon without hurting her. She shakes the ribbons off and falls down, looking exhausted.

"Are you okay? Where did the akuma go?" I set a hand on her shoulder gently. She looks up and smiles weakly.

"Yes I'm okay, I'm just shaken up. Thank you Chat Noi--Oh you have to go make sure Professor Amelia is okay! The woman was going after her!" The girl pleads with me as I help her to her feet.

"Don't worry, Chat Noir is on the case!" She points me down another hall and I sprint toward where this girl told me the Professor would be.

 

I turn a corner and see a girl, standing in the middle of the hallway. She is wearing all black, tight around her body. She has different colored ribbons, tying around her waist, holding pairs of scissors at her hips. Her hair is up in a bun on her head, needles sticking out of her silver colored hair. She is also holding pairs of scissors in her hands, open and ready to attack. She stands tall, with confidence and scissors in both her hands, open and ready to attack.

Its then I notice two other women in front of her, an older looking woman, slim with graying hair. She wears a blazer, pencil skirt and heels. She has a stern look on her face. Then I notice the other woman standing in front of her trying to protect her. Blue hair in a ponytail, a dark blue skirt that comes in at her waist and a black top. Marinette?! What is she doing here? I guess she does take classes around this time at this building...and the akuma victim....with her scissors and fabric...must be another fashion student? What happened here? None of that matters now, all that matters is getting this woman and Marinette to safety.

"Run Professor Amelia!" Marinette demands and puts an arm out in front  of the professor, signaling to the akuma victim that she will not be able to get through. The akuma victim narrows her eyes and shakes her head.

"I am Fashionista, and I will not be rejected like this anymore! You'll see! You'll all see that I am a real designer!" She screams out and sends ribbons flying towards all of us. I jump out in front of Marinette and block the ribbons with my baton. I turn my head slightly and see her staring at me in awe. Our eyes meet and everything stops for a moment. Her eyes are so big and blue...the look on her face right now... she looks surprised but not scared. She looks at me as if I was an old friend of hers that she trusted completely. Her bangs fall in her face and all I want to do is take my hand and brush them back out of her face, to caress her face and---Focus Chat!

 

I can see Professor Amelia making a sprint to the stairwell out of the corner of my eye. Before I can do anything I hear Fashionista laugh loudly," Ha! Nice try, Professor!" She sneers, spitting the word 'professor' out like venom. My head snaps back to her. She is sending ribbons out again, but to my side, where the professor is running out from behind me at. Before I can move, or try anything Marinette is moving as well.

"No!" I rush toward Fashionista and get my baton ready to attack. I hear the door to the stairwell slam as my baton slams into Fashionista. She falls over and sends a glare my way, but then smirks. I turn my head, the professor is gone but Marinette is still here. She is on the floor, tied in ribbons, struggling to get out. Arrgg! This is my fault! I need to get Marinette out of here. Fashionista rises up, as I feel her movement I look back over to her. She is laughing, the kind of laugh that makes her shoulders shake.

"I don't need Amelia to prove my point! She isn't even a real fashion designer. I'll go after  _real_ designers. Once I take them out I'll be the only one left. I'll be the best!" She takes some needles out of her hair and throw them toward me. Knocking them away with my baton, I take a step back, only to notice Fashionista sprinting around a corner.  _Shit._ I need to get Marinette out of here before I go off chasing Fashionista again. Hopefully Ladybug will be here by then.

I make my way toward Marinette and pick her up swiftly, carrying her bridal style as I run out of the building. I spot Fashionista heading south and make a note of that before I take Marinette to a park bench nearby. No one else is around. It seems the campus has already been evacuated. I set her gently on the bench and use my claws to cut her free of the ribbon. I help Marinette take the ribbons off and look up to meet her eyes. I freeze. Her hair is a bit disheveled, her big eyes once again staring at mine. I feel heat creeping up into my face.

"What a purrfect mess, huh?" I laugh nervously and rub the back of my neck with one hand, my other resting on Marinette's arm," Are you okay, miss...?" I don't realize it until she looks at my hand, but I'm rubbing her arm. Maybe in some sort of gesture to comfort her? I stop and pull away, blushing.

"I-I'm Marinette..." She leans in toward me. I can see a slight blush in her cheeks. She smells like vanilla, like she always does. I love that smell. Something nearby moves but I'm unsure of what. My cat ears twitch and I look around. When I look back at Marinette she looks flustered and quickly stands up.

"T-Thank you Chat. I should probably get somewhere safe! And you should probably go find Ladybug and stop Fashionista!" She bows quickly and I stand up, slightly confused. 

"Uh yeah... I uh, should get going!" I jump up and use my baton to boost me into the air. I head south, where I saw Fashionista scampering off to.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Marinette POV

 

"Chat Noir! Her miraculous is in the pin cushion on her hip!" I yell out to Chat while swinging past Fashionista with my yo-yo.

"Got it mi'lady!" Chat rushes by Fashionista, who is currently trapped in a giant spool of thread. He plucks the pin cushion from her, she snaps at him and struggles. Chat tosses the pin cushion to me. I catch it in my hands and break it in half. 

A small black and purple butterfly flutters out from the broken pin cushion. I open my yo-yo and capture the butterfly," Time to de-evilize!" I reopen the yo-yo and let the now white butterfly free," Bye bye little butterfly!"

Chat Noir jumps down from the air and lands beside me. He turns and gives me a goofy grin,"Pound it!" I can't help but melt when I see that smile of his. Chat Noir, my partner...a superhero who I can't really be with. My heart aches at that thought. I lift my fist up to pound his and give a big smile.

 

 

Later in the evening I'm back home, sitting on my balcony, staring up at the stars. I sigh and lean on my railing. What a day. Chat....He looked at me a certain way when I was Marinette. Or I guess while I was myself, not Ladybug. Those green eyes...they were so intense. I think back to this afternoon, the way he carried me, holding me close to protect me. The way his eyes pierced mine and the way his hand grabbed onto me. I groan loudly. Come on Marinette! Chat saves civilians when there are akuma attacks. It didn't mean anything!

 

I hang my head low and mumble to myself," Marinette you are such a sucker..." I look back up at the sky and take a deep breath, trying to forget those green eyes and blonde hair. I can hear Alya's voice echoing in my head,"  _The only way to move on from someone is to get under someone else, Mari!"_ Alya is so ridiculous sometimes. She has a point though... I won't go as far, but maybe that date would be good for me. I won't have to stick with this guy or anything, just have a little fun on a date or two to forget my feelings for Chat. Easy right?

I flip my phone out and put my hand on my chest. I can do this. I take another deep breath and text Alya.

_Hey Alya, go ahead and tell Jules I'm excited for our date on Friday. What time should I meet up with him?_

 


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes out on a date! A little bit of a shorter chapter.

Adrien POV

 

I’ve been thinking a lot about Marinette lately. Ever since the akuma attack earlier this week I can’t get her off of my mind. The way she acted during the attack. She wasn’t scared at all. She put herself in front of others to save them. Fearless and strong, just like a certain bug I know. And the way she looked at me when I was holding her. Those intense blue eyes, and those freckles scattered across her face. So adorable.

 

My hands start to feel sweaty and I ball them up into fists.  And the talk we had when I was driving her home after the party. The way she told me about her dreams and encouraged me to find my own happiness. I’ve thought about that a lot within the last few weeks as well. Father has his intentions, which I’m sure he means well. I’ll keep going for my business degree. I can help Father with his work, but there are many other things I can branch out to if I feel like it. I’ll keep going and keep trying to find myself. Just like Marinette wanted.

 

I shake my head, as I feel myself start to blush. I push myself up from my desk and turn around. Striding toward the big windows of my room, I let out a sigh. The sun is starting to set. It paints the sky a pretty pink and orange. I haven’t seen or heard from Marinette since the attack this week. I wonder if she is doing okay? Adrien doesn’t know she was so closely involved during the attack, but Chat Noir does. It wouldn’t hurt to check in on her right?

 

I don’t think about it for too long before I’ve made my mind up.

 

“Plagg, Claws out!”

 

 

I jump from rooftop to rooftop, feeling the chill of the autumn air on my face and in my hair. Usually I like to take it slow and enjoy the view of Paris, but tonight I’m on a mission.  I have no idea what I’ll say to Marinette when I see her, but I’ll think of something!

 

I’ve been to Marinette’s family bakery once or twice with everyone, and I’m pretty sure they just live in the loft above the bakery. I jump onto another roof and catch the bakery in my sights. The lights are off inside. They must be closed for the night. And it looks like all the lights are off inside of the house too, except the attic.

 

Soon enough I see the light flicker off and some movement within the room. I strain my eyes to try to get a better look, but I can’t see anything. I sit there in silence for a few minutes. Soon enough I see movement by the door leading up to the loft.

 

Marinette and a man walk out from the inside. The man is huge, he towers over her. I see him escort her over to a car and open the door for her---WAIT. Is this a date?! Nino said Marinette was single! I mean she probably still goes on dates. Who wouldn’t want to date Marinette? Did I miss my chance? Damn it Adrien! I should have made a move!

 

I’ve never seen or heard about this guy before. Maybe its just a first date? That means I could still make my move? My mind is made up. Marinette is one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. I refuse to give up on having her.

\--------------------------

Marinette POV

 

 

I’m sitting at my vanity when the doorbell rings. _Oh god he’s here._ I give myself one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs to greet my date. As I get to the door I take a deep breath. And look at Tikki, peaking her head out from my purse.

 

“You got this Marinette!” She squeaks out and I smile softly.

“Thanks, Tikki. Wish me luck!”

 

Tikki hides herself back inside my purse. I straighten my back and open the door, greeting the man who stands before me,” Bonjour! You must be Jules?”

 

Alya didn’t tell me what to expect at all. I can’t help but stare as I take a good look at him. Jules has dark skin, he’s tall, I would guess maybe 6’4? And oh boy he is big! His whole build is huge, I can tell he takes care of himself physically. My eyes wander up to his face. His jaw is strong, and his eyes are soft and a vibrant blue. His lips are full and plump, and his hair dark and curly.  He wears dark jeans and a simple button up with a leather jacket.

 

“Marinette? It’s nice to meet you.” He speaks, and it snaps me out of my trance. His voice is smooth and deep.

“Oh! Yes It’s nice to meet you too.” I smile, and take a step out of my house, closing the door behind me.

“Are you ready to go then?”

I nod and make my way down the stairs with Jules. We get to his car, and he quickly jogs ahead of me and opens my door. I slide into his car and watch him run around the other side to get into the driver’s seat.

“Ahem—You look very beautiful, Marinette.” Jules remarks. I turn to look at him, but his eyes are on the road, hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. Is he…blushing?

“Thank you. You look very good-uh well I mean handsome, as well.” I fumble over my words and awkwardly play with a strand of hair. Jules glances over to me with a cute yet smug smile. I quickly turn away.

 

“So, uh… You’re a DJ just like Nino right?”

“You bet.” Jules nods, focused on driving.

“You must have a stage name too, then right?” I lean toward him, a smirk spreading across my face when the question starts to make him sweat.

“I do, yeah. It’s kind of silly though. I picked the name when I was like…seventeen. Don’t judge, okay?” He eyes me from the side and I lean in waiting in anticipation. Jules sighs and looks back to the road,” They call me The Ebon Yeti.”

“Oooh!~ The Ebon Yeti? Ebony Yeti-y” I tease, and he lets out a chuckle,” How did you end up with that name?”

“Well in high school my friends would joke around with me. _Jules! You’re as big as a yeti!_ Heh it kind of stuck after that. But most yeti are white and so…Ebon Yeti.” He shrugs and pulls the car to a stop. He again opens my door for me. We start walking to a nearby restaurant.

 

“What about you? Alya mentioned that you are a fashion designer?”

“Yes! I’ve wanted to be a fashion designer ever since I was a little girl. However, I don’t have a stage name or anything like you. Maybe I need one?” I tease Jules as we wait for our table.

“Oh? Like that _Fashionista_ villain that showed up earlier this week? I’m not sure you’re devious enough for that?” He winks at me and I puff my chest out and put my hands on my hips.

“Oh really? I think you underestimate me!” I stick my tongue out in a playful manner.

Jules seems to be pondering something, as he eyes me up and down. He then snaps his fingers and points a finger gun at me,” I got it! The Magenta Menace!”

I laugh and shake my head, adding,” What about The Ribbon Renegade!”

“The Vogue Villian?”

“The Sequin Beacon! Maybe not?” I can’t help but laugh at the sour face Jules makes at that last name I came up with. We are shortly seated after this at our booth. The atmosphere of this restaurant is quite romantic. Dim lighting, slow music, and candles at each table.

 

The rest of the evening goes perfectly. We both get past our awkward introductions quickly. I find it odd how quickly we click. Jules and I are different in many ways, but it almost seems as if we are on the same wavelength. We spend the night telling stories, joking, and getting to know each other better. Jules is a really nice guy by the sounds of it. He tells me how he used to live outside of the city but recently moved here for school. I tell him about my parent’s bakery, and he tells me how he has been to the bakery a few times and loves the pastries there. He even tells me that my parents and their pastries are going to make him fat. I can’t help but laugh at that.

 

Before I even know it the night is almost over. I’m actually sad it ended so quickly. Jules opens the car door for me once more and escorts me over to the door.

“I had an amazing time tonight Marinette.” He notes, I can feel a blush creeping up into my face.

“T-Thank you Jules. I had a great time too.”

“Maybe we could go out again?”

“Ye-Yeah I would live that very much. Here let me give you my number so we can talk...” Jules hands his phone to me and my fingers shake as I enter the information. Why am I so nervous?

I hand the phone back to Jules and he smiles at me once more. I’m not sure why but the way he smiles makes me want to melt into a puddle. He takes a step closer and my heart starts to pound. _Oh my god._ I can feel Jules’ big hands on me. One is gently resting on my arm, the other caresses the side of my face.

I can feel the heat rushing to my face, I must be as red as a tomato. Jules leans in and I can smell his cologne, it smells like spices. The aroma clouds my mind and my eyes gently stare back at Jules. His lips gently press up against my cheek, they’re warm.

 

He pulls back and gently gives my arm a squeeze,” Thanks for going out with me tonight, Marinette. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“Oh uh, Thank you Jules. I’ll talk to you later?” I take a step back toward the door and start fumbling with the door knob.

“Goodnight Marinette.” Jules waves at me and waits until I’m inside until he makes his way back to his car.

 

I rush back up to my room and, in a very dramatic fashion, throw myself onto my chaise lounge. I quickly cover my face with both my hands. _Ugghh!_ Why is he so smooth? He was good at that…

I try to compose myself. It isn’t long before my phone starts to go off. I pick it up to inspect it. Big surprise, it’s Alya.

“Hello?”

“ _Ahhhh! Mari! How did the date go? Was Jules a gentleman? Did you guys do anything? Tell me everything!”_

Here we go.


	5. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balcony Scene, Marinette not really confessing, Adrien thinking and late night texts and plans.

Marinette POV

 

I'm only on the phone with Alya for a few minutes before I hear a loud thud on the roof. 

 

 _"Was it just a kiss on the cheek? Nothing else? Really?"_ I can hear what Alya is saying but I'm not really listening to her. My eyes narrow as I slowly take steps toward my balcony.

"Alya...I'll call you back..."

 _"What? What's going on? Mari-?"_ _Click._

 

I end the call and quickly pocket my phone. My eyes dart around for something I can use as a weapon, just in case. The only thing within arms reach is a black umbrella. I pick it up and wield it as menacingly as I can. I open the door and slowly move to the middle of my balcony. My shoulders tense up when I hear something land behind me with a loud thud. All the lights are out in the house, maybe it's a robber who didn't think anyone was home? I can feel a shift in movement behind me and decide to make my move.

"Bonjour Che--"

I put all my weight into swinging my blunt object at the person behind me, aiming toward their head. My umbrella-improv weapon slices through the air as the person behind me ducks quickly. I make my movements swift and bring my umbrella up again, swinging down onto the mystery attacker.

_**WHACK** _

 

 "Ooow!~ What was that for?" A familiar voice whines out of the figure struggling on the floor of my balcony.

I quickly drop my umbrella and cover my mouth with my hands, gasping loudly. The leather clad super hero sits on the ground before me, looking defeated. 

"C-Chat Noir? What are you doing here? You scared me to death!" I scold him for scaring me, but realize I should apologize for assaulting him," I uh-I'm so sorry I hit you. I thought you were a robber or something..." I trail off, embarrassment creeping into my face.

Chat rises slowly, rubbing the back of his head," I-It's alright, didn't even hurt." He winces as he touches a bump forming on his head. Come to think of it... Why is Chat Noir on my roof? Was he jumping roof to roof and just scared me? Or did he come here for a reason?

 

Chat realizes my confusion as I stare, dumbfounded, at him," Sorry Mar-Madam. I did not intend to frighten you. I saw you coming home from uh...and I just wanted to check on you."

"Check....on me?"

"Uh Yes.. the akuma attack earlier this week. What you did was very brave, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay after everything."

Oh. I suppose this makes sense. Chat would always comfort akuma victims after the attacks. Usually he would do this the same day though, after we capture the akuma. It doesn't make sense for him to be visiting me here so late at night. Unless he did this with other girls too? Late night romantic visits on the rooftops. Chat has always had a flirty personality but would he go this far?

"Miss?" His silky voice of concern cuts through my deep thinking. When I look into his cat eyes he genuinely looks concerned. Maybe I'm over thinking this.

"Sorry-Yes. I'm doing just fine. I'm a tough girl you know?" I wink and subtly gesture to his head.

Chat lets out a laugh and rubs the back of his head, sheepishly," Oh right. I see that now. You're more than capable of taking care of yourself."

"Y-Yeah..." I trail off. 

It is very nice that Chat came to check up on me, I'm always glad to talk with him, but trying to move on from Chat... It hurts to see him now. I know one day this will all be fine, and I'll be able to talk with Chat without feeling what I'm feeling now. My heart aches. It feels as if I've been stabbed in the heart with a ball point pen. 

"Are you okay Miss uh...?"

"M-Marinette. My name is Marinette."

"Marinette, right I remember now. Are you okay?" The way he says my name, there is something behind it. It's so weird hearing Chat say my civilian name. 

"Yes-I mean no not really. It's not the akuma attack though. It's just dumb...stuff." I shrug and curse myself for letting the truth slip through the cracks. Why couldn't I just lie and say I was fine?

"What could be bothering you? Such a lovely girl like yourself shouldn't have such a long face. Want to talk about it?" 

I can feel myself blush when he calls me lovely. I quickly shake my head and dismiss the thought. It's  _Chat_ we're talking about. He is just being flirty and silly like he always is. Charming like he always is.

"Have you ever been in love, Chat Noir?" The words spew out of my mouth before I can stop myself. I immediately regret it. I turn away from him in shame and take a seat in one of my outdoor garden chairs, holding myself and looking down at my lap. I feel the mood shift, no thanks to my big mouth.

Chat slowly takes a seat next to me and I can feel his eyes on me," No I've never been in love." He says quietly, as if it's a big secret.

"Heh, well here is some advice for you, super hero, don't fall in love. It sucks. It sucks sooo much." I sigh and look up at the sky,"I don't know why I'm telling you this, so don't judge me okay? I used to be in love with someone, and the truth is they'll never feel the same way. I'm trying my best to move on. But damn is it hard."

 He is quiet, and doesn't respond. After about a minute I turn to look at him. Chat is staring at me, his face looks like its deep in thought and he is discovering something new.  _Aw shit._ Did I say something wrong?

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking to you about this." I laugh awkwardly,"It's been a stressful week, I guess I just started talking without thinking." I wave my hand, dismissing my silly rant.

Chat stands and moves in front on me, kneeling and taking my hand in his. What is he doing? He leans in closer to me and I bite my lip, and lean back, hitting the back of my chair.

"Princess, I'm sorry, I can't even imagine how much that hurts. Marinette you seem like a very special girl, any guy that doesn't realize that is an idiot."  _Ironic, Chat,_ " I hope this isn't too forward or odd or anything, I don't really do this but.... I would like to be friends with you Marinette. Would you mind if I dropped by every so often?"

It takes me a minute or two to process what Chat just said. He wants to be my friend? In civilian form but his super hero persona? He said he doesn't usually do this, am I the first person he has gone out to seen? I shouldn't really be seeing him at all when I'm trying to get over him. Would it be obvious if I turned him down now? Also did he call me princess? It's just Chat being flirty again, it means nothing. This is probably a bad idea. But the way he is looking at me with those big eyes... I could be friends with Chat Noir, and if I'm dating then maybe I can forget my feelings for him and still be friends with him?

"Marinette?"

I'm lying to myself that this is a good idea. I should say no but against my better judgement and to the dismay of my broken heart,"Yes Chat. I would like that."

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien POV

 

"Plagg! Claws in!" I land in my room as I de-transform.

"Why did we go visit her? Can't you just be a normal guy and ask her out?" Plagg remarks with some sass.

"I was just checking up on her and then I saw her on that date..."

"Yeah whatever. I'm eating some cheese and going to bed." He grumbles and flies over to my desk. I keep a small plate of cheese on my desk so Plagg doesn't have to bug my anytime he is hungry. He sits down and mutters to himself.

I sigh and move over to my couch, plopping down and sprawling myself over the couch. Marinette was in love with someone? Who? What moron wouldn't reciprocate her love? That must have been why she went on that date with some random guy. So she isn't attached to this new guy yet? She said she was trying to move on, so does that mean it's okay if I try to ask her out? I don't want to push or pressure her into anything. 

I shift to get my phone out of my pocket and unlock the screen. Since I've hung out with Alya, Nino, and Marinette all together I finally have all of their numbers. I check the time. 10:13 on Friday night. It isn't too late to text her is it?

_Hey Mari, it's Adrien. What's up?_

I hit send and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. A few minutes pass by before I hear a ping from my phone.

_Hey Adrien :) I'm just chilling at home, why?_

_I know it's probably too late to do anything tonight, but did you have any plans tomorrow?_

**_Ping_ **

_I have some errands to run tomorrow morning but besides that I'm free!~_

Errands? Running errands with Marinette all morning sounds nice. She's the type of girl that can make menial tasks fun. I'd be content just going to grocery store with her. I can't help but smile as I text her back.

_Errands? If you need help with anything I don't mind running around with you :)_

**_Ping_ **

_Oh trust me it's just boring stuff. Picking up supplies for some projects I'm working on. I wouldn't want to boooore you to death ;P_

_I don't think you could bore me haha no really I'd love to help! Plus I can carry all that fabric for you!_ Send.

_**Ping!~** _

_Aww are you going to carry my school books for me too? ;P Alright Agreste, but don't say I didn't warn you._

Heh. I'd carry your schoolbooks if you asked, Mari. I have the biggest goofy smile plastered across my face as we text back and forth. 

_Alright, but after the errands I pick what we do. Sound like a plan?_

**_Ping_ **

_Haha fair enough ◕‿- See ya tomorrow Adrien!~_

 

I set my phone down on my chest and smile and laugh like a giddy child. She's just so cute! Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you did let me know what you think in the comments, it would mean so much to me! This is my first fic so I'm a bit nervous on how I'm doing. More to come soon~


	6. Errands

 

 

 

Marinette POV

 

 

Adrien and I spend most of the morning running around town. He came and picked me up at the bakery, only after he ate a few croissants.

 

We stopped by a craft store and I picked up some fabric for a dress one of my friends had commissioned. Luckily some of the fabric was on sale as well!

 

"So your friend commissioned a dress from you? That's really cool! Making things is pretty hard to do.."

 

"Yeah a lot of my friends have requested I make custom clothes for them. It helps me put my portfolio together and get my name out there." I reply, loading fabric and spools of thread onto the counter for check out.

 

Adrien nods and starts picking up the bagged items that the cashier has already scanned in," I mean it, Mari. It's amazing you create things all the time. I can't really do that..."

Something about his voice stops me and I look over at him. He sounded sad but not in a remorseful way. In fact he was smiling. Maybe Adrien didn't really have the chance to make things?

 

"Well you _create_ amazing underwear ads." I tease and his face turns as red as a tomato. He starts to stutter out something and I can't help but giggle.

 

"N-No not really. I just sit there I don't- I uh-"

 

"I'm only teasing! Maybe we should have an arts and crafts day sometime?"

 

He starts smiling again,"Well I hate to braaaaag but, I'm spectacular at macaroni art."

 

We pick up the rest of the bags and head out of the store once I pay the cashier. Adrien insists on carrying the majority of the bags.

 

Overall everything goes pretty smoothly the rest of the day. Adrien and I joked around with each other all day and talked about some new video games coming out.

 

We got back to my house by the time Adrien had finally picked a few games for us to play. The toss up was between Mario Kart, Little Big Planet, or Dead by Daylight.

 

"Okay. If we play Mario Kart be prepared to eat trash. Little Big Planet could be fun, we would just have to hook up the old game system. Dead by Daylight could be fun, but it can be hard if we don't have a full team. Getting stuck with random people can suck sometimes."

 

I lay it all out for Adrien as we carry the bags of fabric and other art supplies up the stairs.

 

"Hmm well we could play some Mario Kart until you start crying from losing so much. Then we could play LBP." Adrien smirks at me slyly and I roll my eyes at him.

 

"Is that a challenge, Adrien?" I inquire, puffing up my chest and getting up in his face about it.

 

His face grows red. But his eyes stay intense and head the call of my challenge,"It might be. What are you going to do about it?"

 

My papa and I play games together all the time. When we were younger he would let me win every once in awhile. Oh how the tables have turned. I'll let papa win once in a blue moon. I get pretty competitive during games. It helps during akuma fights though.

 

"I'm going to leave you in the dust!" I taunt Adrien as I walk ahead of him. I hold my head up high and sway my hips, confident in my stride.

 

We sit down in my room, controllers in hand, snacks in between us, determined faces. I scroll over and pick my character, Rosilina. Motorbike.

  

Adrien picks Yoshi to my surprise. He goes with an actual kart instead of a bike. He shoots me a smirk and raises an eyebrow at me. I give him a sly look in response.

 

"Adriiiien~" I tease in an innocent voice. He stares at me in disbelief.

 

**3....**

  

 

"You don't happen to remember what happened at the party do you?"

 

 

**2...**

 

 

I start to rev up my engine so I can get a speed boost at the beginning of the race.

Adrien doesn't seem intimidated by my words.

  

 

**1...**

 

 

"Prepare to eat those words, princess." He whispers under his breathe, barley loud enough for me to make out.

 

 

_Oh its on._ **_Go!_ **

 

I zoom out to the front of the line, establishing my spot in first place, Adrien close behind.

 

We twist and turn through the tracks, finishing lap one easily. Soon into lap 2 an alert pops up in the corner of my screen. _Blue shell._ Adrien is close enough behind that I slam on my brakes, allowing him to take the lead. I make sure to put enough space between us so I don't get hit by the explosion. 

 

"Hah--What!?" Adrien exclaims, being destroyed by the blue shell. I speed up and fly by him while his Yoshi is still recovering. First place again. Lap 2 done.

 

I pick up a red shell and hold it behind my character as defense. Adrien sends a green shell, aimed perfetly at me. Luckily it hits my red shell and breaks. We slide past the finish line. First place; me. Second place; Adrien.

 

"You're pretty good, Adrien!" I smile at him brightly.

 

"You are too! But its not over yet, uh... Freckle face!"

 

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" I laugh.

 

"Uh I'm not the best at trash talking..." He sheepishly remarks and then lowers his voice," Your freckles are actually kinda cute..."

 

I blush and giggle," Alright well prepare for battle, pretty boy!"

 

With that Adrien has a new found confidence in his smile at we are onto round 2!

 

Hours pass, game after game. Adrien manages to get first place once or twice but overall I still take the gold. We eventually move onto a game where we work together instead of compete against eachother.

 

 

Little Big Planet 2 to be more specific! I dress my sackboy up with a Pumpkin head and a cute halloween outfit. Adrien dresses his sackboy up as a cat.

 

"Looks like your sackboy is ready for Halloween night! Very spooky looking." Adrien pretends to look horrified at my adorable character on screen.

 

"Halloween is just around the corner! Gotta be prepared! Get ready to carve some turnips!"

 

"Turnips? Oh yeah they carved turnips before using pumpkins. That's so weird to think about!"

 

The rest of the night is spent relaxing, playing LBP together and munching on snacks.

 

Later in the night my phone starts to buzz and I pick it up to check my messages. The time flashes when I unlock the screen 6:03. Wow Adrien and I spent most of the day together. I didn't even realize how much time went by.

 

_Hey girl, Nino and I are going to some new club opening up this weekend. You in?_

 

 

_Sure, I've been hanging with Adrien today, is it cool if he tags along?_

 

 

_Yeah bring him! The more the merrier! ;P_

 

 

I look up from my phone to see Adrien using two Pringles to give himself duck lips. I can't help but crack up at that.

 

 

" _Quacks_ the matter, Marinette?"

 

I shake my head and give him a playful push,"Haha! Oh my god, you are too much!"

 

Adrien munches down on his duck lips and I smile warmly at him,"Hey so Alya and Nino are going to a club tonight. Do you wanna go with us?"

 

"Yeah that sounds awesome! What time should we meet up with them?"

 

I flip my phone out and go to text Alya,"Uhh.. I'm not sure let me ask."

 

_What time?_

 

 

_Wanna meet up at like...9:30?_

 

 

_Sure! We'll be there!_

 

"Looks like we are going to meet up with them at 9:30!" I smile brightly at Adrien.

 

"Sounds good. I'm going to head home to get changed. I'll pick you up around 9?" Adrien stands and fixes his shirt as he does so.

 

I smile and nod,"See you then!"


	7. Jules in the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party in the club, DJ Ebon Yeti in the club, confessions to friends in the club, what is happening in the club.

 

 

Marinette POV

 

"What? Are you  _shitting_ me?" Alya snorts, obviously already tipsy and it's only 10:30. The two of us sit in a secluded booth in the corner of the club. The music is loud, but in our little hideaway it is easy enough to have a conversation. Alya is wearing a purple mini skirt and a black tube top, wearing black heels to match. She accessorizes it with a big silver necklace, very elegant looking, and leaves her hair down in curls. I decided to go with a very simple look for the night. I left my hair down in curls as well, but decided to just go with a simple black dress. It hugs my sides and cuts off above my knees, spaghetti straps. Alya said we would be dancing so heels were out of the question. I decided to just wear black flats. I don't hate myself, and honestly I cannot understand how Alya dances in four inch heels all night.

 

"Would I ever lie to you?" I smirk at Alya, but an unamused look crosses her face," No. I'm not joking. He showed up after my date and said he wanted to be friends with me and stop by for visits." I sigh and stare down at the drink in my hand.

 

Alya leans back, crossing one leg over another and swings her drink around. She stares at me, a bit too intensely for my taste,".... _Sexual visits or...?"_

 

I scoff," Alya! He said  _friends!_ "

 

She starts to giggle and leans forward in her seat," Alright, well if you want to get over him you shouldn't be seeing him. Why did you even agree to this?"

 

"I-I thought maybe it would help me get over him? And he was looking at me with these big, sad eyes." I play with a strand of my hair, averting my eyes from Alya's gaze.

 

"Oh Mari... You're hopeless." She sighs dramatically and puts her hand to her face, looking distressed.

 

"I know..." I mumble, folding my arms over my chest and pouting.

 

"Next time he comes by you shoo him away! Get out of here alley cat!" Alya straightens up and points away from us, as if showing me how to shoo Chat Noir away.

 

I can't help but giggle at her," Alright I will, I will." I put my hands up in defense, trying to get Alya to stop her aggressive pointing and shooing.

 

"And what about Adrien?" She puts her arm down and lets it rest against the booth.

 

"What about him?"

 

"Well you didn't tell me you guys were hanging out all day today." She smirks at me and I roll my eyes and shake my head.

 

"It was just a friendly hang out. We ran errands and played video games. Not really a romantic setting, Alya."

 

"Friendly hang out?" Alya gives me a disapproving look.

 

"What? It was! Plus he is just a friend, Alya! I don't think a rich model would be romantically interested in me anyway."

 

Alya stands up, sipping her drink and scanning the other side of the club. She mumbles something to herself," Lots of friends Mari..." and smiles at me, speaking up, "Hey, let's go dance."

 

I stand but before I can reply a booming voice comes on over the club,"  _Alright! That was The Ebon Yeti!  A great DJ and a great guy! Another guest DJ will be up at the top of the hour~!"_

I stand quickly and put my hands on my hips, disapprovingly eyeing Alya down. She pretends not to notice, that little minx. I open my mouth to say something but she loops her arm in mine and starts to drag me off to the other side of the club.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien POV

 

 Nino and I spend the first little while sitting at the bar. As soon as we got to the club Alya and Marinette went off by themselves for  _Girl Talk_ Alya called it. Nino and I got some drinks and relaxed for a little bit.

 

"Yo dude, one of my friends is here tonight, you should meet him!" Nino says after finishing his first drink.

 

"Yeah that sounds great, Nino!" I offer him a smile in return.

 

"Oh yeah Jules is a cool guy. He is a DJ that I used to do mixes with. He should be done performing soon. We should have a dudes night, there is this awesome VR arcade that is opening up next weekend and they even have-" I try my best to listen to Nino talk of plans for the next weekend but my mind wanders. I can see Alya and Marinette standing by a booth on the other side of the club. I don't mean to, but I end up staring at Marinette. The way her dress hugs her small curves, and the attitude on her face when she puts her hands on her hips. _She is so cute, not only cute but sexy in a way._ Heat creeps up my neck and into my face and I quickly shake my head and try to focus back on Nino.

 

"How does that sound, dude? I thought it would be an awesome night!"

 

 _Aw shit._ I missed half of that conversation," Uh, yeah Nino that sounds awesome! We should definitely do that." I smile awkwardly, hoping he didn't notice that I wasn't paying attention to his ideas.

 

Nino looks suspicious but it is soon ignored once a larger man comes up to us. The large man hits Nino on the back in a playful manner and lets out a deep chuckle," Hey you made it!" I look to the man and after a few seconds of studying him I recognize who it is. This is the guy that picked Marinette up for her date the other night! This guy was her  _date!_ My hands suddenly feel clammy and I start to panic for a second.

 

"Jules this is my bro Adrien, Adrien this is my man Jules!" Nino introduces us and I put on my best smile. Jules... He reaches his hand out to shake mine and I take it. 

 

"It's good to meet you, man. Nino was just telling me about some dudes night he has planned for all of us?" I laugh and awkwardly rub the back of my head once he releases my hand. 

 

Jules leans against the bar, right next to Nino and nods, very sage-like," Yeah Nino mentioned that to me too. I thought it was a great idea." He smirks and turns his head to Nino, raising an eyebrow," I think the explosives were a bit much though. Don't need you getting us into any more trouble." Jules teases Nino and Nino shakes his head in response.

 

"Nah dude. Adrien thought it was a good idea!" Nino protests and him and Jules both turn to look at me.

 

"Wha-No! I didn't agree to blow anything up. I meant like the VR Arcade was a good idea!" I raise my hands up in defense and shake my head back and forth. Jules laughs and Nino folds his arms, pouting. His pouting doesn't last long. Once Alya comes up and drapes her arms around him Nino seems more than fine. Marinette comes up behind Alya and gives me a small smile. I can't help but smile back, but that doesn't last long either.

 

"Marinette? Nino didn't say you were coming tonight too." Jules steps away from his spot next to the bar and stands next to Marinette. He puts his hands in his pockets and smiles down at her.

 

"Jules! Hi! It was kind of a last minute invite. I didn't even know you were playing here tonight. It was really good." Marinette clasps her hands in front of her and shyly looks back up at Jules.

 

"Oh! Thanks. I'm glad you were able to make it. Did you wanna go dance at all?" Jules rubs the back of his head with one hand and offers his other hand out to Marinette.

 

 My stomach starts to turn watching the two of them. Jules flirting with Marinette like that, and the way she gets all shy and cute around him. Should I do something? I mean I should try to do something. I can't let this guy just woo Marinette without me even getting a real chance to show my feelings to her. Jules seems like a chill guy, I can't just step on his feet like that. I might just have to let this happen for now and make my move later.

 

"D-Dance? I uh..." Marinette stutters and twiddles her thumbs.

 

"You should totally go dance, Mari!" Alya shouts, hanging onto Nino, the two of them giggling like a bunch of mad men.

 

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Marinette smiles and takes his hand and Jules leads her out to the dance floor. 

 

I lean against the bar, sipping my drink, wathcing the two of them on the dance floor. I try to ignore the two girls to my left, giggling and pointing at me. Should I go see Marinette as Chat again? Or should I ask her out after this? What if she really likes this Jules guy? 

 

"Uhh.. Excuse me? Hehe..." I feel a tap on my shoulder and a high pitched giggle. The two girls are standing next to me, one hiding behind the other.

 

"My friend thinks you're cute." The one in front snickers and the girl behind her whines and hides her face. 

 

"Oh uh... That's very flattering..." I rub the back of my head and steal a quick glance back at the dance floor. The girl says something else but I don't really hear it. My eyes are trained on Marinette, moving her hips next to Jules. Swaying back and forth. I wish that were me with her now.

 

"Sorry ladies, but I better get going." I mumble to the two girls and stand up, finishing off my drink.

 

I start to move but suddenly feel one of the girls grab harshly onto my arm. She digs her nails into my arm and I look back in surprise.

 

I finally take a good look at the two. The girl holding my arm has an intense look on her face, and dark long hair with bangs. The girl behind her has a blank expression on her face, blonde hair up in a bun.

 

"Seriously? You're not going to just leave like that. It's super rude." The woman scowls at me and I can feel the panic rise up in my chest.

 

"I-I am very sorry! I didn't mean to come across as rude..." I put my free hand up in defense. 

 

"My friend had to work up a lot of courage to come and talk to you, and you were a complete ass!" She spits the words at me.

 

But...her friend didn't even say anything? I don't understand what they want me to do. In a confused daze I look around for Nino or Alya. 

 

"I really am sorry miss, but I have to find my friends..." I apologize again but I'm unsure why. These girls make no sense. I try to ease away, hoping she will release her grip on me.

 

"Well will you at least talk with my friend before you leave?" She gives me sweet puppy eyes, as if she didn't just call me an ass. 

 

"Uhh...I.... Sure?" As soon as I answer the girl releases my arm and squeals in delight. She gets behind the blonde girl and pushes her toward me.

"Okay have fun you two!~" The brunette calls out as she leaves.

 

The two of us sit there in awkward silence. The blonde girl is cute, but she isn't Marinette. I look back to where Mari and Jules were dancing, but it looks like they've moved by now.

 

I sigh and offer the girl an apologetic smile. She shyly smiles back at me and lets out a puff of air.

 

"I'm sorry my friend was so mean..." The blonde mutters while playing with a coaster on the bar.

 

"It's fine."

 

Another awkward silence.  _Great._

 

"Can I be honest with you?" I turn to the girl and try my best to make eye contact. When I speak she looks up to me and nods intently.

"There is a girl I'm head over heels for.... She's amazing, and I want to be with her more than I've wanted anything. I would love to stay and chat with you, but I do want you to know my heart belongs to someone else."

 

The girl stares at me and I feel my chest tighten. She looks sad? I just didn't want to lead her on... Damn it I shouldn't have brought it up. Panic starts to set it and my mouth opens again,"N-Not that you're not pretty and I'm sure you're amazing too but I mean-"

 

The blonde starts laughing at me. Embarassment creeps into my face. What did I say?

 

"Haaaa!~ Oh my god I'm sooo sorry. I'm hella gay. My friend doesn't know yet and was trying to set me up." She is laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes. 

 

I'm speechless. Her friend didn't need to be so aggressive about it then... I look at the bar counter, defeated. 

 

"Ahh.. Oh man. Hah. I'm sorry again, you should go get your girl." The blonde puts her hand on my shoulder and smiles at me.

 

"Heh. Thanks, but she is currently dancing with another guy." I sigh once more and rest my arms on the counter.

 

"She taken?" 

 

"Not really.  She used to be in love with someone and is trying to get over them but I haven't made my move. I just get so nervous when I think about asking her out." I have no idea why I'm telling this stranger this. I kinda trust her in a way, maybe because she just came out to me instead of her friend.

 

"Dude. Sounds like she isn't settled with some other guy yet. I know we don't know each other but pull your head out of your ass and go ask her out! You'll regret it if you don't. I've let people I love slip between the cracks and its my own fault. Don't be me. Get her, ask her out, get married, and invite this random drunk girl you met in the club to the reception." The blonde states the truth and doesn't sugar coat it for me. She's right. 

 

I nod dumbly and stand up swiftly, almost knocking over the bar stool. The blonde gives me a thumbs up and smiles. I spot Alya's red hair by the front door and start making my way over.

 

"Thank you!" I shout at the blonde over the music as I make my way through the crowd.

 

I make my way to the door and find my little group of friends, Jules included. My eyes land on Marinette and my heart stops.

She is sweating and breathing heavy. A small smile dances across her face. Her hair is slightly messy from the dancing. She looks so honest and stunning in this moment, and I love it. She looks over to me and her blue eyes pierce mine.

 

In that moment all my liquid courage disappears and I feel like I can't move.

 

"Ready to go, Adrien?" Mari speaks as she brushes a strand of hair out of her face.

 

"Y-Yea. Let's get going..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed. Thanks to all the club encounters I've had that inspired this mess.


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls about cute girls

Adrien POV

 

 

"I thought you were going to ask her out?" Plagg judges me from his throne of cheese on my desk.

 

I fumble with the Nintendo switch in my hands and sigh, unable to focus on the brightly colored kid squids on my game screen.

 

"I WAS going to ask her out but after the drive back yesterday I feel like I totally screwed up." I mumble a response to Plagg once my character dies and I'm forced to wait for him to respawn.

 

"Yeah, you were a real mess." Plagg lounges on a pile of cheese, lazily watching me play my game.

 

"Don't remind me Plagg. Should I do something to apologize?" I lay back on my couch, holding the switch above me, trying desperately to spread ink so my team can win.

 

"Nah. Who needs girls anyway? You have all the cheese you could want!"

 

"You're no help." I mutter, finishing up the game I was in. An image of our map for the round pops up on the screen, covered almost equally in two different colors. My team lost,"Damn." I sit up and set the switch down.

 

"Well Plagg if you won't help me I'll get someone who will!" I call dramatically over to Plagg, acting wounded by his actions.

 

"Okay! I need a nap anyway." Plagg waves his hand in the air, already laying on his back, belly full of cheese. I roll my eyes with a smile. Plagg may be a pain but I love him anyway.

 

Alright. Time to get down to business. I messed up with Marinette, and I need to know how to fix it. Who would I call for that? Alya? She knows Marinette the best but might be mad with how I acted. Nino? He has a great girlfriend and managed to keep her, he must be doing something right.

 

I flip my phone out and start to scroll through my contacts. Most of the contacts are work related but I have a few close friends in here. Chole? I haven't talked with her since the semester started. We used to have play dates when we were kids but we didn't talk as much once we got older, but she managed to always be there... Wait, she gives horrible advice.

 

I sigh and scroll back down to Nino. He locked down a girl like Alya and says dumb stuff to her all the time, he will know what to do! I press the call button and put the phone up to my ear.

 

It rings a few times before I hear the line pick up and a groan on the other side,"Uggh...  _Helllooo?"_

 

_"Hey Nino, it's Adrien."_

 

_"Dude its so early!!"_

 

My eyes dart over to the clock hanging on the wall," _Dude it's 11 in the morning."_

 

.... " _Oh.... Okay whats up?"_

 

_"I need some... Advice on girls...well one girl. I kinda messed something up and_ _I'm not sure what to do."_ I sheepishly admit the reason for calling, my face getting red when I think about it.

 

_"What girl?"_

 

Shit of course he would ask who it was. But this is Nino, I can tell him,"  _It's uh.. Marinette."_

 

_"Woah. Dude do you like Marinette?"_

 

Before I can respond I hear a commotion from the other side of the phone. There is a female voice yelling and Nino trying to explain something. Shortly after I hear movement and beep.

 

" _Sorry dude, Alya has you on speaker now."_ Nino groggily retorts back to me. She must of heard him ask if I like Marinette. Damn! This is what I wanted to avoid!

 

_"Uh... Hey Alya?"_ Unsure of what to say I just greet this new person to the conversation.

 

" _Don't_ _you hey alya me boy. Are you interested in Marinette? Or are you toying with her because I will rip your pretty boy--"_

 

" _Alya calm down, baby. Let him talk."_ Nino cuts Alya off from her threat and I release a sigh of relief. Alya can be scary when she wants.

 

" _Okay let me explain. I kinda have a little crush on Marinette and I wanted to ask her out. But when I was dropping her off last night I may have messed that up..."_

 

_"What did you do, dude?"_

 

_"Well...."_

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette and I stepped out of the club. The fresh, cool autumn air was a nice change from the stuffy club.

 

"See you later, Alya! Bye Nino!" Marinette waves to the two getting into the back of a taxi. Alya waves back and starts laughing at something Nino whispers to her. The door shuts and the taxi pulls away from the curb.

 

Jules, Marinette, and I stand on the sidewalk, I stuff my hands into my pockets and open my mouth to talk.

 

"So Marinette, it was great to see you again." Jules starts up. I close my mouth.

 

"Yeah it was. The show was great too!" Marinette smiles and tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

 

"I would love to go out again, if thats okay with you. No pressure or anything." Jules politely asks her out...in front of me. I stop myself from saying anything and turn my head away, staring at a lamp post on the other side of the street.

 

"Yes that'd be really nice. I'm just not sure when I'll have time. Maybe next weekend?"

 

"Next weekend sounds great. And it doesn't have to be anything fancy if you're feeling too tired."

 

"That's very considerate of you, I'll let you know. Just text me when you wanna meet up!"

 

"Sounds good. I can't wait. Did you need a ride home tonight or anything?"

 

I quickly turn back around to the conversation.

 

"Thanks for offering Jules, but Adrien said he could take me home." Marinette turns and gently places her hand on the side of my arm.

 

"Yeah I'll make sure Mari gets home safe." I nod to Jules and he nods back.

 

"Alright, drive safe you guys. Nice to meet you Adrien, and good to see you again Marinette." Jules offers a big, warm smile to us. He waves his hand and turns to go toward the parking lot.

 

Marinette and I turn, walking the other way. I eye her from the side, she looks happy.

 

"So Jules seems pretty nice." I mention it to her in a tone that may be a bit too stand offish, but I don't think she noticed.

 

"He is a gentleman. Very sweet." She sounds happy but toward the end of her sentence her voice drops. We stop at my car, and I fumble to get my keys out.

 

"Very sweet?" I mimic in her sad voice,"Is that bad?" I unlock the doors and Marinette and I slide into the car.

 

"No... Maybe? I'm not sure. Jules seems great, and Nino tells me he is basically just a big teddy bear. We've only been on one date, and it was great. I just... I'm having troubles with other things..." Marinette buckles herself in and lets out a sigh.

 

I buckle myself in and start the car up. Is she talking about what she told Chat the other night? Her heartbreak? I shake the thought of her sad big eyes that night and pull the car away from the curb.

 

"Other things? Did you want to talk about it? I'm always here to listen." I glance her way and offer a smile. She smiles weakly back at me.

 

Marinette seems hesitant at first but opens her mouth to say something. Is she going to tell me about her love troubles as well? Does she trust me that much? My heart swells with joy.

 

"I-Well it's kinda silly." She stutters and cuts herself off. It hurts me to think that Marinette considers her feelings on this silly. It isn't silly.

 

"Well if you care about it then obviously it isn't silly." I sternly nod, reinforcing my point.

 

"It's just that recently I haven't been as confident about myself as usual." She speaks softly and quietly. I can feel myself getting worked up. It all makes sense now. Some jackass rejected Marinette for some dumb reason and now she's insecure," Usually I don't struggle too much with confidence unless its about my work, but lately..."

 

She trails off and I turn off the main street to a little side street where parking is available for Marinettes place. I look up at her balcony and remember the conversation we had. I swiftly park the car, turn it off, and turn toward Marinette, intensity in my eyes. My blood is boiling and I speak without thinking.

 

"Marinette. You are amazing. I've never seen a girl as beautiful as you are and I work with super models all day." She stares at me, wide eyed but I continue," You're talented and sexy, and cute, hard working, funny, you can kick anyones ass in Mario Kart!" She starts to smile at that last remark but of course I still don't shut up.

 

"Marinette... You have nothing to be insecure about. Anyone would be lucky to know you or to have you as their own." I lean in toward Marinette and put my hand on her cheek in a loving manner, my fingers entangled in her hair. Her eyes stare into mine, a slight blush rises in her cheeks,"You're beautiful in every way and if someone doesn't see that then they're blind." Blind and stupid.

 

I lean in closer to her face, my eyes closing halfway. Marinette leans toward me and I can feel my pulse racing. Our lips barley brush up against each other, not even a kiss yet, before disaster strikes.

 

A car loudly honks at us and I quickly pull back before we seal the kiss. The car zooms down the street honking and swerving.  _Damn teenagers._  Marinette looks dazed and slightly confused. Panic rises in my chest, the look on her face makes me feel uneasy.

 

"I-I'm so sorry Marinette! Oh wow it's late I better get going... Have a good night! Talk to you later." I spit out word vomit without thinking and nearly shoo Marinette out of my car.

 

She gives me a weird look, the dazed look no longer lingering in her eyes. She slowly opens the door and gets out,"Uh... Thanks for the ride? Bye?"

 

My face must be red as a beet by now. My hands clutch the steering wheel tightly and I refuse to look at her. How embarrassing is this? I simply nod and she closes the door. I watch Mari go up to her door and wait until she is safely inside.

 

"AAAAHHHHH!! What was I thinking?!" I scream out and put my face in my hands. That was a disaster.

 

* * *

 

 

" _And that's basically what happened...it was super embarrassing."_ I finish up my story and wait for a response from the other line.

 

Silence.

 

" _Uh... Hello? Alya? Was it really that bad?"_

 

I start to get nervous until I hear Alya laughing at my misfortune from the other side.

 

" _I mean it wasn't THAT bad. Awkward but not a disaster."_ Nino talks first, trying his best to reassure me.

 

" _Adrien you're as hopeless as Mari is! Hah!"_ Alya laughs and snorts at me," _Why didn't you kiss her?_!"

 

" _Well I started to panic and I got a little carried away with everything..."_

 

_"Oh boy... This is too much over the phone. Let's meet up for lunch!"_ Nino chimes in and Alya agrees.

 

I groan. I can't believe I've made a huge deal out of this. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Why didn't you tell me you were interested in Marinette? I wouldn't have tried to set her up with Jules!" Nino shakes his head at me, as if I were keeping the secret to eternal life.

"It doesn't matter now. Marinette will pick who she likes better. Or neither of you. It's her choice." Alya shrugs.

"I know it is. Should I apologize for the other night and actually try asking her out?" I sigh and poke my food lazily with a fork. 

Nino and Alya exchange glances. Alya leans back in the cafe chair shes in and taps her chin in thought.

"Well you should apologize for being weird. Sounds like you did get a bit carried away with the moment but I think she wouldn't mind. Its the freak out you had after." Alya nods to herself as she speaks,"Maybe you can ask her out once you apologize."

"You guys gotta help me. I don't know why but when I try asking Mari out I get all nervous and can't speak!" I plead and give the two sitting across from me puppy dog eyes. 

Alya smirks when I say that and Nino leans forward, almost whispering,"Dude you got it bad." 

"I know! That's why I need help. I don't wanna fuck this up." I hold my head in my hands and stare down at my half eaten pancakes.

"Time for Operation: Beauty and the Bonehead! You're the bonehead." Alya exclaims loudly and points at me with a wink. 

I look up at her with an over dramatic sad face,"I know I am..." I quickly straighten back up and put my hands on the table,"But I'm ready! Tell me what the plan is!"

Nino looks worried, but Alya has a devilish smirk across her face, she seems to be getting way too much joy out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter! Also considering changing the rating from Mature to Explicit later on but I'm not sure. Just a heads up from yours truly!


	9. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late Night visits and video games with friends

Marinette POV

 

I swing through the night air with my yo-yo, covered head to toe in red and black polka dots. The cool night sky makes me feel relaxed. The quiet buzz of the city and the lights under me as I swing from building to building.

 

I love patrols, or did. Once I had to face the music that Chat Noir and I can't ever be together, patrols because a little bit more difficult. I pretend everything is fine and still joke with Chat, but it can be hard to be around him sometimes. Why did I agree to see him out of my Ladybug costume too? Alya is right... I'm totally hopeless.

 

I land at our usually meeting spot and take a seat on the roof, dangling my legs over the side. Looks like I beat Chat here, again. That slow poke.

 

I stare up at the sky and take a deep breath. All these boy problems are going to drive me crazy. Chat Noir, Jules, Adrien. What was up with him last night? Adrien almost kissed me... I think? Then he flipped out and basically kicked me out of his car. I groan out loud and cover my face with my hands. _Boys._

 

"Is something bothering you, mi'lady?" The familiar voice sings at me and I slowly pull my hands down my face with another groan. Chat sits beside me on the rooftop with an empathetic smile.

 

"Hey Chat..." I slap my hands on my lap and smile back at him.

 

"What's the matter, bug?" Ugh I hate that I love those dumb nicknames.

 

" _Boys._ They're going to drive me crazy!" You included, but I keep that to myself. Chat lets out a small laugh and shakes his head, his tousled hair flipping back and forth.

 

"Ladybug, if any boy  _bugs_ you, you could just beat them up! Or I could do it for you."

 

"Yeah I guess... W-What about you? Have any girls I need to beat up?" I try to play it off as a joke, I hope my asking about Chats civilian life doesn't offend him.

 

It doesn't seem to though. His face lights up and his eyes gleam, as if remembering something important.

 

"Oh! Ladybug! Can I talk to you about something a bit...embarassing?" His cat ears fall flat and he looks away, obviously worried about talking about this...personal matter with me.

 

"Chat you can talk to me about anything." I smile and put my hand on his arm, trying to reassure him. He smiles back and I can feel my cheeks heat up. He looks at me with such sincerity. I quickly withdraw my hand and wait for Chat to start.

 

"So I know as Chat Noir I'm all suave and super great with the ladies-" I roll my eyes, Chat gives me a disapproving look and continues,"Well in my civilian form I'm pretty handsome as well, BUT there is this girl..."

 

My heart drops.  _I knew it, stupid._

 

"I don't know why but anytime I'm around her I turn into a complete mess. She's amazing." Chat sighs dreamily, looking up at the stars," Anyway... She actually reminds me a lot of you. She's brave and fearless, talented and beautiful."

 

Beautiful? Did he also think I am beautiful then? No Marinette, shake that thought. We are not doing this again, I scold myself.

 

"I was going to ask her out, but some jerk broke her heart and I almost kissed her and freaked out, and some other guy, who is actually really cool, also wants to be with her." Chat speaks a mile a minute and I try to keep all the information straight in my head," Aaaaanyway, I figured since you two are kinda similar in some ways maybe you would have some advice on what I should do?"

 

My head starts to spin, I feel dizzy. Dizzy and sad...and sick. I stare at Chat, trying to remember the last question he asked," Uhh well every girl is different so it can be hard to say what she wants.. Show her your feelings and don't be afraid. Be honest with her, always. Just tell her how you feel, Chat. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

 

Chat straightens up and his cat ears twitch," Last time I tried to tell her how I felt I got carried away and messed things up."

 

"Well practice your confession then? Even if you mess up and end up coming across as goofy, if she doesn't like that then she isn't for you." I smile lovingly at Chat, trying to reassure him, but this damn pain in my chest won't go away. It hurts...

 

"Can I practice on you?"

 

"Uh well-"

 

"Please Ladybug. I don't wanna mess this up. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Chat takes my hands in his and pleads with me, big sad eyes included.  _Damn._ The eyes always get me. I pull my hands back and simply nod, a blush spreading across my face.

 

"Thank you Ladybug! Okay... Ahem..." He takes my hands again but I refuse to make eye contact, training my eyes on his leather bicep.  _Ugh Don't oogle_ _him, he is your partner!_

 

"You're the most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever met. I could spend hours talking about how amazing you are. But right now I just want you to know my feelings for you are genuine, and I want to do anything to make you happy. Want to... That sounded weird. Ugg I messed it up. Should I just end with  _I want to be with you if you'd allow me the chance?_ "

 

I feel like I've been stabbed in the chest over and over again. My jaw is clenched tight and I feel as if I'm going to cry. I want to cry.

 

"Tha-That's good Chat. I'm sure she will love it." My eyes slowly scan over to Chat's. They're filled with joy and a big goofy smile crosses his face," I'm sorry Chat can we call off patrol tonight? I'm not feeling great..."

 

"Sure Ladybug. Are you okay to get back home?" I slowly stand, hands still in Chats. He stands up with me, concern in his eyes.

 

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just tired. Sorry.."

 

"Don't apologize, bug. Thanks for helping me tonight."

 

"Y-Yeah see ya Chat." I wave and quickly whip out my yo-yo and throw it. I jump off the roof and swing over Paris, tears swelling up in my eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

I fall onto my bed, buring my head in my pillow. I know I shouldn't have skipped patrol, but I just couldn't handle it.

 

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Tikkis soft voice breaks through my thoughts. I slowly raise my head up, tears falling down my face, puffy eyes and a miserable look on my face.

 

"Oh Marinette..." Tikki sits down on the pillow next to me.

 

"I'm okay Tikki. I just... wanna be alone for a minute." Tikki nods, frowning at me before flying off.

 

I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling. This will all pass. But right now it sucks. I sniffle, wiping the tears off my face. I take my phone out of my pocket and tap the screen to turn it on. 10:47. No messages.

 

I sigh and sit up on my bed, texting away madly to Alya, informing her of my awful night. Tears still falling down my cheeks.

 

_I know it doesn't matter,_ _I'm just upset right now._

 

I finish up typing the text and hit send. Before I can even get a response I hear a tapping on my balcony door.  _Fuck._ I quickly wipe my tears away from my face, my eyes still puffy.

 

I make my way to the door and open it, unsurprisingly the leather clad super hero awaits me,"C-Chat what are you doing here?" I try to steady my voice. Don't want him to know I was just crying, but of course it doesn't work.

 

"Marinette? What's wrong?" He steps inside and takes my face in his hands. I shake my face free and walk over to my chaise.

 

"Nothing, Chat. I'm fine."

 

"You can't lie to me purrciness. Tell me what's wrong."

 

"I don't feel like talking about it. Boys are just dumb." I take a seat on my chaise and pull my knees to my chest, pouting.

 

Chat looks shocked and I can practically see the wheels turning in his head. What is he so worried about? He finally sits next to my chaise, looking up at me,"..Do I need to beat someone up?"

 

Hah, same thing he said to Ladybug earlier. I can't help but smile at how in character that is for Chat Noir," No I can handle it myself, remember?"

 

I flex menacingly at Chat as he swoons at my muscles. He grabs my arm and then pretends to faint. Oddly this makes me feel better. It's kind of nice to just talk to Chat as Marinette, and not in the Ladybug costume. It almost feels like I'm talking with a different person.

 

Chat jumps up and walks over the my mannequin, which is covered with a cosplay armor piece I've been working on. Chat eyes if and turns back to look at me," What's this?"

 

I blush and laugh nervously," Mandalorian armor piece for a cosplay... Star Wars, ya know."

 

"That's really awesome, Mari! Is it for yourself?"

 

"No that's male armor. One of my friends commissioned it. It would be cool if I had my own set though."

 

"You should make your own set. I bet you'd look like a badass." Chat grins and poses behind the mannequin.

 

"Hah, maybe. We'll see." I laugh and put my legs down, laying across the chaise. Chat walks back over to me and sits down again."What is it alley cat?"

 

"Can I see some of your designs?" Chat smiles up at me, his cat ears perked up. I stare at him and slowly get up, moving across the room and grabbing my sketch book.

 

"Sure Chat... They're not all winners though, so don't judge me too hard." I laugh nervously and make my way back to Chat, who has taken a seat on my chaise lounge. I sit next to him and lay the sketch book across our laps. I open the first page and let Chat flip through the pages at his own pace.

 

Chat turns the pages over to me and I tuck them down so he can see. Occasionally he will ask questions about some designs, and I answer as best as I can. His questions are pretty simple, like what inspired some pieces or what my chicken scratch notes mean.

 

Time flies, and my gaze catches the clock for a moment. 12:47 Jeez! Chat has been here for awhile. I can't help but yawn and he seems to notice.

 

"Sorry princess. It looks like it's getting late. I should get going." Chat stands up and brushes himself off. He looks down at me, still on the chaise and smiles. I weakly smile back at him with sleepy eyes. He crosses my room to the balcony door. I get up reluctently and see him out.

 

"Have a good night, Marinette." Chat gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. My face grows red and I giggle.

 

"Thanks Chaton. I'll see you around." I quickly usher him out and watch him jump off my roof and onto another. He looks back at me and I wave one more time before Chat disappears into the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien POV

 

It's been awhile since I've seen Marinette in person, without the suit that is. The last time I saw her was that night I almost kissed her. Then I saw her as Chat the night after. I visited her one other time this week as Chat, but I've been so busy.

 

Alya told me Marinette planned on going on a second date with Jules on Friday, but she had something planned for Saturday night. Thats where Alya's operation "Beauty and the Bonehead" will come into play. She hasn't told me much more than that, but Nino guarentees it will go smoothly. The longer I wait for Saturday night the more nervous I get.

 

I'm starting to miss Marinette. I've never been like this with anyone before. Sure I've gone on dates with girls but I never missed them like I miss Marinette when she's gone. The only person I miss like this is my mother. I don't even miss Father when he goes on his trips. In fact I enjoy the small amount of freedom I get when he isn't breathing down my neck.

 

My mind wanders, thoughts of Marinette, my mother, father, Alya, Nino, Jules, Jules and Marinette. Together.

 

My eyes wander over to the clock. Friday night, and I'm alone, while Jules takes the girl of my dreams on a date. I sling my arm over my eyes and let out a groan.  _I feel like such a loser._

 

"What's wrong, Adrien?" Plagg questions. I move my arm out of my face to reveal to cat kwami floating near my face.

 

"Just a little bummed out, Plagg."

 

"Yeah I get that." Plagg plops down on the pillow next to me.

 

"Really?" I turn my head to face Plagg. He isn't usually so transparent. Plagg may be a sarcastic pain but he comes through when I need him to.

 

"Yeah, but whenever I'm down I just eat my favorite cheese!" Plagg looks dreamily into the distance, probably imagining eating cheese. His eyes practically sparkle and I can't help but smile.

 

Cheess won't solve all my problems, but Plagg might have a point. Sometimes you just need some good food to pick you up.

 

A plan is put into motion to turn my Friday night around. And if I'm being honest, to keep my mind off of Marinette's date. Nino has been texted, him and Max are headed over for a game night. I've called and ordered pizza from a new pizza place in town. Father is at a fashion show tonight, so he doesn't mind if I have a few friends over, as long as we don't make a mess.

 

Once Nino and Max arrive its stuffing our faces and playing games all night. Nothing like a boys night with dumb jokes and food to make you forget your troubles and calm your nerves. And I need my nerves as calm as can be if I'm going to confess my feelings to Marinette tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan was to start the next chapter with Adrien the next night. Do you guys want me to write another date chapter with Marinette and Jules or no? Let me know!


	10. Operation Bonehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliche Carnival Double Date!

Adrien POV

 

  
  
I take one last look in the mirror, before waiting for Nino to pick me up. My hair is done as usual, a bit more messy and Chat-like than my typical model hair. I'm wearing a simple clean navy blue tee with a black stylish leather jacket over it and dark jeans. I may not be as savvy as Marinette when it comes to this stuff, but I can still put together some damn slick outfits.

  
  
My phone starts to vibrate on the bathroom counter. The screen lights up as I pick it up to see a text from Nino, outside and waiting for me. I pocket my phone and open my jacket open for Plagg.  
  
"Let's go Plagg!" He drifts over and hides in my pocket, making himself comfortable for the long night ahead.  
  
Apparently there is a carnival set up in one of the parks in France. One of those carnivals where they build it and stay there for a week or two and then move onto another town. Father would disapprove. He would probably say something about not trusting roller coasters that are built in two days, or not trusting "peasant carnies" to run the place. Father can be so closed minded sometimes. I doubt the mayor would allow a half assed carnival in one of his parks.

  
  
Before I know it Nino and I are waltzing into said park, ready to take on the night! ...At least that's what I thought. We only walked for a few seconds before Alya and Marinette showed up. One look at Marinette and panic sweeps over me. My whole body stiffens, and I hear Nino whispering encouragements to me. Alya sways over to Nino and wraps her arms around him, giving him a kiss. My eyes glide over to Mari and I can feel my heart beating against my chest. She is wearing a short pleated black skirt with thigh high stockings and....and... Wow those stockings are very distracting. Her legs look amazing. Once I finally tear my eyes away from her legs I notice her gray sweater that clings to her sides, and the scarf wrapped around her neck.

  
  
Her hips sway back and forth as she walks up to the group, my eyes trained on her hips as she does so. I close and open my fists and quickly wipe my sweaty palms against my jeans. Okay... Act cool, Adrien.  
  
"Hey Marinette. You look amazing!" I manage to get the sentence out without a hitch.  
  
"Thanks Adrien. You look very nice too, but aren't you a bit cold?" The genuine concern in her voice gives me all the warmth I need.  
  
"Nah. It hasn't gotten too cold just yet. I can handle it." I smirk at her and she smirks back.  
  
"Yeah yeah if you say so." Marinette teases and slides by me and starts to lead the group,"Come on let's get some food, and then we can try our hand at one of these games."  
  
I follow behind after Marinette, my eyes wandering the carnival grounds. I quickly note all the decorations and pumpkins. The whole carnival is Halloween themed. Jack-o-lanterns and ghosts decorating the park. I quicken my pace to match Mari's and strike up a conversation,"I've never been to a carnival before."  
  
"What? Really?" She stares at me with wide eyes and quickly gets infront of me. I skid to a stop, trying not to run into her.  
  
"Father was...very protective about what I did and where I went. I missed out on a lot of things like this when I was younger."  
  
"Yea dude, your dad is a total drag." Nino remarks from behind me and I shrug.  
  
"It's fine. That's why we're doing this now." I shrug off my sad childhood memory. Marinette stares at me with sad, big eyes.   
  
"Well I'll have to win you something to commemorate this experience!" Her eyes light up with an idea and she grabs onto my arm, a determined sparkle in her eye.  
  
"O-Okay... Yeah!" I smile down at her before she starts dragging me off.  We all end up at a food truck, and on Alya's suggestion I order deep fried Oreos. It came in a little paper box with chocolate drizzled over it and powdered sugar.  
  
"This looks really good, Alya!" I take a plastic fork and stab it into one of the deep fried goodies.  
  
"They taste good too! They are better served with vanilla ice cream though." Alya winks and digs into her food as well.   
  
Marinette hovers over my shoulder and stares at my food,"That does look good... Adrien...would you mind if I tried one?" She leans over my shoulder and stares up at me with big puppy dog eyes. My face grows hot, realizing how close she is.  
  
"Y-Yeah.." Before thinking my hand moves my half eaten oreo on my fork to Marinettes mouth. She bites down on the oreo and my face becomes a deeper red.  
  
"Mm!~ That is good!" Mari squeals in delight and I stand, frozen in place. I can almost hear my heart beating in my ears. She is just so damn cute!   
  
"Alright peeps, let's go win some prizes!" Alya puts on hand on her hip and uses her other hand to point to the games,"Come on Nino, you said you would win me a prize." Alya teases and starts marching toward the rigged carnival games.  
  
Nino follows behind Alya and wraps his arm around her hip, tugging her toward him,"What do I get if I win you something?" He teases.   
  
The two of them snicker and giggle together. Nino trying to get a kiss from Alya, Alya resisting and trying to pull away but can't since Nino is holding her. The two struggle and laugh as Marinette grabs my hand and pulls me past the love birds.   
  
The two of us walk hand in hand for a moment before Marinette lets go. I quickly wipe my sweaty palms against my pants one more time. She stops at a booth and points at the prize.  
  
I can't help but smile and the big stuffed black cat hanging in the booth," How about that? That would be a good prize for your first carnival visit." I eye the prize and can't help but laugh. In a way it looks a little like Plagg, but far less smelly.  
  
"That looks like a great prize, Marinette!" I smile at her and walk up to the booth. The booth has bottles set up in a tower and the man at the booth explains the game. Knock all the bottles down and win a prize. Seems easy enough, I would just have to put force into the throw. The man at the booth hands me three balls, and Marinette three balls.  
  
I wind back and toss the first ball, putting as much force as I can into it. Unfortunately I didn't aim as much as I should and the ball only hits the top three bottles, knocking them over. Marinette ushers me back and gets ready to throw.  
  
"I got this." Marinette states and winds back, lifting her foot up ever so slightly. I stand and watch her movements carefully. She flings the ball forward and my eyes follow, watching it slam into the wall of bottles with imense force. The bottles all go flying off the table and nearly hit the man at the booth. Mari stands proudly, hands on her hips, and nose held high.  
  
I clap excitedly and laugh," Wow Marinette you really showed those bottles." She simple flexs the arm she threw with and I pretend to swoon. She stops and drops her arm, staring at me. Her eyes are searching and I suddenly feel self conscious.   
  
"W-What?" I ask nervously.  
  
"You just... Reminded me of-"  
  
"For the winner, miss!" The man at the booth leans over, waving a giant cat plushie in Marinette's face. She takes it in her arms and offers a thanks to the employee,"Oh yeah, thank you, sir!"  
  


We start to walk away from the booth. Before long Marinette turns and pushes the cat plush into my face. I laugh and hold onto the plush. I can barley see Marinette from behind the toy. I lean over to the side so I can see Marinette and shoot her the saddest eyes I can.  
  
She stops and stares at me in surprise. I whine,"I can't believe you're letting this cat get between us!" Marinette's soft face lights up and she starts to laugh before shoving the cat into my arms completely.  
  
I turn the cat to face me, button eyes stare back at me and I mutter to myself," At least you won't bother me about cheese." I can feel Plagg lightly hit my chest in my coat pocket and smile," Yeah Yeah...."  
  
Nino and Alya walk up to us, snickering about something. Alya holds a big plush ladybug, of course. Nino stuff his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground, blushing. What's gotten into him?  
  
"Look what Nino won me!" Alya waves her ladybug in our faces.   
  
"Yeah well Marinette won me this." I gloat and hold up my cat, showing it off as the most precious thing I've ever owned.   
  
Alya puts her plushie under her arm and drapes her other arm over Marinette," Wow Mari treats you pretty good." Alya smirks and I can feel the embarassment seeping in," Mari... I thought you were going to be my suagr mama." Alya teases Marinette and Mari shrugs her arm off.  
  
"Well Alya, you have to actually give me sugar first." Mari sticks her tongue out and folds her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh? So Adrien has given you some sugar then?" Alya sways her hips as she teases us. I stiffen and my face flushes. A quick glance at Marinette shows the same reaction. Before either of us can throw back a witty comment Nino chimes into the conversation.  
  
"Come on babe, don't get so bent out of shape. I'm giving you sugar, remember?" Alya takes her turn to blush and Nino kisses her on the neck.   
  
"Okay okay. You win." Alya throws her spare hand up and hands the ladybug plush to Nino,"Anyone up for a ride on the ferris wheel?"   
  
"Hun you know I'm not a big fan of heights." Nino whines but Alya has already made her mind up.   
  
"I'll give you something good if you do." She winks and whispers something to Nino. He immediately seems willing after that. I raise my eyebrow suspiciously at Alya but all she does is shrug.  
  
"That could be fun. We've been walking a lot and my feet could use a break." Marinette chimes in and I agree as quickly as possible.  
  
The four of us make our way to the ferris wheel. Alya insists that her and Nino ride alone, and that Marinette and I ride together. Nino smiles like an idiot and Alya waves as the two of them get onto the ferris wheel. Marinette and I wait for the next booth and awkwardly slide in. The ferris wheel groans and we start moving.   
  
We go around once or twice before the ferris wheel stops. Mari and I end up at the top of the wheel. I take a deep breath. Okay... This is the perfect time to make my move.  
  
"Uh M-Mari..." Stuttering. What a great start.   
  
"Yes, Adrien?" Marinette turns her attention from the window over to me. A small smile dances across her face. The way she says my name makes my heart soar.   
  
"I just wanted to apologize..." I put my hands between my knees and shrug my shoulders up.   
  
"Apologize? For what?" She genuienly looks confused and tilts her head to the side slightly.  
  
"For the other night. When I was dropping you off. I'm sorry about how I acted." I can feel a hole in my chest. My eyes meet Marinette's and she just smiles.  
  
"It's okay Adrien. I...uh..." She breaks eye contact and blushes.   
  
"What is it, Mari?" I ask, concern coating my voice.  
  
"Did you mean all of that? In the car that night?" Mari refuses to look at me. I study her face, freckles and a light blush scattered across her face. Did she not believe me then?  
  
"Mari... Of course. I met every word I said." I state. I stare at her intently until she looks back up at me. Her eyes wide and sparkling.   
  
"Thank you, Adrien."  
  
The air stills around us and I feel like time has stopped. We just stare at eachother. I want to move, to touch her or kiss her, but I feel frozen by her gaze.   
  
The ferris wheel jerks and we start to move again. As soon as we start moving I can hear the sound of rain, hitting against the booth. We break eye contact finally, my gaze fixated outside, to the stormy skies.  
  
"That storm came on fast." I observe.  
  
"Yeah...it did... We might have to cut the night early. I hope this was still a memorable night though." Mari smiles at me and moves to sit next to me.  
  
Despite the rain the ferris wheel keeps going. We go around another time before it stops again. Our booth stopped at one of the sides.  
  
"Marinette. I hope you know that I meant everything I said that night in the car. Everything and....and more." I gulp, doing my best not to choke on how nervous I am.   
  
"Adrien...." Marinette nervously plays with hands, fumbling around with her fingers.   
  
"You're so caring. I mean you spent the entire night making sure I enjoyed myself, which I did."   
  
Marinette slowly eyes me, obviously unsure of how to handle this situation.  
  
"I... Marinette I always enjoy myself when I'm with you." I finally choke out the words.   
  
"What do you mean?" Her eyes wide, questioning me, but she knows what I mean. Does she want me to say it? I'm not sure I can. If modeling has taught me anything, actions are better than words.   
  
I muster up all the courage I can, leaning closer in to Marinette. She smells like vanilla and flowers. I take in the scent and brush my hand up against her cheek, moving some hair behind her ear. Marinette watches my movements carefully, her shoulders seemed to relax. With my hand on one side of her face my lips brush up against the other side, not quite kissing her yet. I move my head from her neck to her lips. My nerves start to set in, but they don't stay long. My only thought, wanting to kiss Marinette. I hesitate above her pink lips for another second before I press my lips gently to hers.

  
  
A moment passes before Marinette starts to kiss me back, our heads turn, her lips so soft and warm against mine. I can feel my whole body heating up. Without thinking my free hand wraps around her waist as I try to pull her closer. I can feel her arms wrap around my neck and pull me in closer. Her lips are so sweet, I can feel me losing myself in Marinette. 

  
  
The booth jerks to a stop again. I didn't even realize it had started moving again until we stopped at the bottom of the ferris wheel. I gently pull away from Marinette, in complete bliss. That is until I realize we are supposed to get off the ferris wheel.

  
  
My head turns in horror, seeing Alya and Nino standing at the bottom of the ferris wheel waiting for us, and probably seeing what just happened. Terrific.   
  
Nino gives me a thumbs up as Marinette and I slowly make our way out of the booth. Marinette averts her eyes, holdong onto the cat plush, while I rub the back of my head, trying to avoid Alya staring at us. 

  
  
"Soooo... Adrien was giving you some sugar, huh Mari?" Alya smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh!~ They kissed finally, and it only took 10 chapters. What will happen next? :3


	11. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Marinette go shopping for costumes. Sneaky Alya  
> The Halloween Party starts.

Marinette POV

  
My eyes struggle to stay open. I sit up in my bed, rubbing my eyes, completely exhausted. Thank god I didn't take any eight a.m. classes this semester. That would be a disaster.   
My eyes lazily scan over to my alarm clock. 9:47. My attention turns to my cellphone on the bed stand. I pick it up and tap on the screen lightly.

  
  
Alya: _Sooo Adrien kissed you! How do you feel about that? xoxo_  
  
I smirk to myself and tap the screen rapidly to respond. I throw myself back on the bed and stare up at my sky light.  
  
Mari: _What kiss? Lol_

  
  
Alya: _don't even play me like that girl! Do you like him?_

  
  
Mari: _I dunno Alya. It was just a kiss! Plus he is a model. A model, Alya._

  
  
Alya: _just a kiss ;) you don't wish it was more? Did you liiike it. I bet you did._    
  
_Aaand weren't you the one who said since he was a model he wouldn't be interested? He seemed way interested the other night_

  
  
Mari: _I dunno Alya ahhh! It was nice...he is a good kisser... and I mean I guess he is interested. What if he just got carried away with the moment?_

  
  
Alya: _the moment? OMG what happened??_

  
  
I groan and run my hands down my face. I've said too much. Now I'm going to have to explain the whole ferris wheel ride to Alya.  
I finally get out of bed and spend my morning getting ready, texting Alya, and then doing homework. I don't understand Alya's fascination with my love life. She asks for every detail, and insists I do something about the whole Adrien situation.

  
  
Alya: _the ball is in your court! You have power! USE IT!!!_

  
  
Mari: _use it how? I don't wanna mess with him_

  
Alya: _no not to mess with him. Maybe seduce him though... ;)_

  
Mari: _Alya nooo..._

  
  
Alya: _yesss. What are you wearing to the Halloween party this upcoming weekend??_

  
  
I can feel a pit in my stomach and shake my head. She is a sly one. Before I even get a chance to respond I hear another ping from my phone.  
  
Alya: _you were trusting me with this remember! Trust in me girl!_

  
  
I groan out loud, alone in my room and let my head fall onto my phone. This girl is unbelievable. Reluctantly I text Alya back.

  
  
Mari: _okay fine, whats the plan?_

* * *

  
  
I can feel every regret I've ever had in life coming back onto me in this very moment. Standing in the dressing room of a boutique store, Alya with her hands on my shoulders, the two of us staring into the mirror.   
  
"Don't you think this is a bit much?" I self conciously run my hands down my sides and gulp loudly. The skin tight material is not usually my civilian style. And even when I'm Ladybug this outfit has different intentions.  
  
I cover my face with my hands in embarrassment.

"Marinette you look bomb! You could get any guy at the party in this outfit. And it isn't too revealing or anything."

  
  
"Yeah it's not too bad..." My face burns hot and I look at Alya's reflection in the mirror. She seems pretty smug about it.

  
"Plus we will match!" Alya winks and turns on her heel, walking off.  
  
"We will?" I ask, dumbfounded and turn to see Alya holding up her own costume. I groan and rub my temples.  
  
"Aren't you and Nino supposed to do a couple costume?"   
  
"Nino and Adrien are dressing up and me and you are doing the couple costume!" Alya squeals.  
  
"How long have you been planning this?" I fold my arms over my chest and pout, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
Alya holds her finger up to quiet me and winks at me,"It's all part of the plan, Marinette!"

I change back into my casual clothes and head out of the dressing room to pay for out outfits. Rachelle stands at the cash register and smiles warmly at me.  
  
"Marinette, did you like the costume?"  
  
"I did, you did a great job, it's just a little out of my comfort zone..." I admit, sheepishly.  
  
"Thank you. Much better than buying a cheap outfit from those smelly Halloween stores." Rachelle comments as she rings up the costume,"The one you and your friend picked out have been pretty popular this year."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure my friend had her reasons for picking these ones." I grumble to herself and offer my money to Rachelle.

  
  
Alya bounces out of the dressing room and pays for her costume. Rachelle thanks us and we nod to her on our way out.   
  
Now that we've got shopping out of the way we decide to pick up some lunch and head back to Alya's apartment.   
  
Alya ended up getting her own apartment last year, deciding that she needed her own space. I recall one awlward story that included her and Nino being walked in on by her two younger sisters. I'm glad mama and papa at least knock before they barge into my room.  
  
Once we get to Alya's we sit on the couch and eat lunch. Alya fills me in on an internship she is taking next semester at the television station. I made sure to put in a good word with Ms. Chamack, not that Alya needed it. She can make it in any industry, I believe that.  
  
We spend the rest of the night chatting while a horror movie plays in the background. Alya may be stubborn and pushy but I love her anyway.

* * *

  
Adrien POV

  
  
"You humans are so weird." Plagg snickers, floating by my head and watching my moves in the mirror.  
  
"You don't get it, Plagg. This is my first time doing Halloween since I was little. I don't even remember the last time."  
  
"I get the free candy part, but not the dressing up part."   
  
"You don't get the dressing up part? Plagg you literally put me in a leather cat suit everytime we transform." I chuckle at how ironic Plagg is being, even if he doesn't realize it.

Plagg scoffs and zips around me," They should give out free cheese instead of candy this year!" His eyes grow big and he sniffles," That'd be beautiful..."

"That would be something else, Plagg." I smile warmly at my kwami. 

 

Alya is throwing a Halloween party this year at her apartment, Nino suggested that the two of us dress up as zombies. He said it was a classic Halloween costume. Since I don't really know how this goes, I'll trust him with this. I thought couples usually did cute costumes together, but Nino said Alya already had something else planned and he was left to his own devices. Not that I'm complaining, I'd be totally lost if Nino hadn't came in for the costume save.

 

Nino and I put together our outfits earlier in the day. He just used some old clothes and ripped them up, covered them in fake blood and dirt. I messed my hair up for the 'zombie' look and had one of my friends from my photo shoots help with zombie makeup. Nothing too over the top or scary, just something fun, a bloody scar on one side of my face, some dirt on the other. Looking at my zombie reflection in the mirror actually gets me really excited.

 

I flip my phone out and check the time. 10/31 8:56

A smile spreads across my face. Time to get going.

"Alright Plagg, time to get going." I stride out of the bathroom while Plagg stays floating by the mirror. I don't even wait for him to say anything before I start up again," They might have a cheese platter." Plagg swiftly flies over to me and huddles up in my coat pocket.

 

I drive up to Alya's apartment complex around 9:15. Finding a parking spot is the real horror of the night though. I end up parking on the street and walking up to her apartment. Alya lives in a very nice apartment complex, to my knowledge that is. It looks nice and the area around the complex is lit pretty well. There are trees and bushes that are well kept around the perimeter as well. The whole area is clean and safe from what I can tell, which I'm glad for. I wouldn't want Alya living in any sketchy parts of town, and I can't imagine that Nino would either. 

I make my way up the steps to the floor Alya's apartment is on and knock on the door. I hear can loud thumping music from the other side and have a sneaking suspicion that they didn't even hear my knock. I slowly open the door and poke my head in. The room is filled with people in costumes, and flashing colored lights. I make my way in and shut the door behind myself. It only takes me a second to spot Nino, also rocking his zombie outfit. Nino spots me and raises his hand in the air to greet me. I raise my hand up in return and make my way over to the other side of the room where he is waiting for me.

Standing next to Nino is a large dark skinned man in a witch doctor outfit. He is shirtless with body paint all over his chest, he wears feathers and beads on his neck and arms. Upon further inspection, and once he removes his skull mask, I recognize the big man under the costume as Jules. Of course he would be here," Hey Adrien, good to see you again!" Jules reaches his hand out and I take it, his grip is strong and firm.

"Good to see you too, Jules! Nino, what's up?" Once Jules releases me, I offer Nino a fist bump which he returns quickly.

"Adrien, my man! Glad you could make it!"

The three of us stand in a small circle for awhile. Nino starts talking about his 'bros night' that he has planned for us, but again I have trouble listening. 

The party is in full swing! Loud music, lights flashing, people laughing. I finally take note of the Halloween decorations strewn across the room. Purple and Orange paper cut outs. Jack-o-lanterns lit up across the room. Scary masks hanging on the wall. From what I can tell the decorations are spot on. I wonder if Alya did this all by herself? Speaking of Alya I can hear her nearby, she's laughing. I turn my head back to Nino and see Alya standing next to him, giggling like a mad man.

Alya has her hair down, curled around her face and fallen down around her shoulders. I can't help but smile at her costume. Red with black spots and a mysterious mask, but you could recognize her eyes and laugh anywhere. She has her arm around Nino and her other hand holds a drink. 

"Alya, you make a great Ladybug!" I almost shout over the music.

"Thanks Adrien! But my partner looks a lot better in costume than I do." Alya laughs and winks slyly at me. Her partner? Does she mean Nino? It only takes a second before I realize I'm wrong. 

I feel someone walk up beside me and Jules. As soon as my eyes fall on Marinette my entire face grows red hot. Mari is wearing a black, skin tight, leather suit. One that greatly resembles my Chat Noir Suit. It hugs to her sides and curves in the most wonderful way. She's wearing sleek platform boots, and a shiny gold cat bell on a choker around her neck. Her hair is left down in messy curls with cute cat ears poking out of her head. Her eyes pop against the black mask, small freckles poking out from under it.

This is it. This is how she kills me. I can't even think of what to say. I just stare dumbly at her, the red in my face rushing to my ears. Seeing Marinette in my costume completely ruins me. 

"Looking good, Marinette!" Jules comments and pats Mari on the back.

"Thanks. I like your costume too, Jules." Marinette comments, shyly.

I stutter out my best compliment," W-Wow Mari. That costume is the  _Cat's Meow._ Hah... b-but Yeah it looks amazing on you." Despite how nervous I am I keep my cool. And to my surprise Marinette actually laughs at my dumb joke.

"Hah, thanks Adrien. You make a good zombie." She squeaks out and turns her attention back to Alya. The two of them start chatting, but I can't help but stare at Marinette.

 

I take a deep breath. Okay Agreste, you are a gentleman and you can control yourself around a pretty girl. It doesn't matter if she is wearing the costume of your alter ego and looks better in it than you do. And it doesn't matter if you want to put your hands on that skin tight leather and...

"Dude you ok?" Ninos voice cuts through my fantasy. 

"I-um yeah I just need a drink." I shake my head and press my cold hand up against my warm face. 

Alya leans over to me, a smile creeping across her face,"I'll fix you a drink, Adrien." I can smell the faintest hint of alcohol on her breath.

Marinette leans close to me,"Alya maybe we should start with punch first. It's only 9:30 ish." 

Alya retreats and puts her hands on her hips," Fine by me, the punch has vodka in it too. But there is always water." 

"It's fine, Mari. I wanna try the punch." I raise my hands up, trying to get this conversation over with.

"I wanna try the punch too. Alya has a way of mixing drinks." Jules notes. Alya giggles and sways at the compliment before grabbing Nino's arm.

Jules and I end up making our way over to the punch bowl and snack table. In the middle of the punch bowl is a novelty skeleton skull.

"So Adrien, we haven't really gotten to talk much."

"Not Really, everytime we meet things are so crazy."

Jules lets out a deep chuckle while pouring us both a drink," You got that right. So what do you do?"

"Just modeling, working for my father. Honestly your job sounds more fun." I comment while browsing the treats at the table.

"Nah, it's not as glamorous as you'd think, but I do love it."

"Love it, huh? I'm not sure if I love my job, I don't hate it."

"Don't always gotta love your job but it helps." The two of us nod at that remark, and Jules continues," But as long as you have something, someone to love, it isn't so bad." 

Jules hands me a plastic red cup filled with punch. I stare at the liquid in the cup and swallow hard, thinking of what Jules said," What do you love, Jules?"

He straightens his back and scrunches up his nose in thought before answering," My Mama, my music, and my little sister." 

"N-No girlfriend?" My eyes search the room for Marinette. Jules leans against the table and shakes his head.

"Nah nothing right now. Relationships are hard. I went out with Marinette a few times though, she's great." He smiles warmly and I take a big sip from my drink," She's a cool girl. You were in to Marinette too, right?" 

I almost spit out my drink," Oh! Well I- I mean uh...I'm not...not-" I start stuttering out nonsense, completely panicked and red in the face once again.

Jules lets out another hearty chuckle and smacks me on the back as a knowing gesture," Don't worry Adrien! She's a special girl, its no wonder someone else would have his eye on her."

"Y-Yeah..."

"I hope we can be friends anyway though." He smiles brightly at me and I can't help but smile back.

"Yeah of course." 

"Awesome. Well I guess it's all up to her now." Jules turns and gestures to Marinette in the crowd. 

I smile at Marinette in the crowd, laughing and joking around with some friends. She notices us by the table and waves. 

I timidly wave back and try to calm my racing heart. 

I can already tell, it's going to be a long night.


	12. Halloween II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the party. Everything goes down at the snack table.

Marinette POV

  
  
I close the bathroom door behind me and quickly lock the door. I take a deep breath and stare at myself in the mirror. It's been a few hours since I've arrived at the party and my hair has gotten a little messed up from all the dancing.   
  
Tikki flies out from my black purse, and swirls around me quickly," Wow Marinette you really know how to dance!" She let's out a soft giggle.  
  
My eyes soften and I can't help but smile, despite how exhausted I am,"Thanks Tikki, but I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up for."  
  
I wipe beads of sweat off of my face splash my cheeks with a little water. Tikki sits on a bar of soap next to the sink and hums along to the load music going through the apartment.  
  
"Well it wouldn't hurt to take a little break. Maybe get a snack or two. I haven't eaten in awhile you know." Tikki bats her huge eyes at me and I groan loudly.  
  
"Oh my god, Tikki! I totally forgot! I'm so sorry! Thats so lame of me!" I continue my groaning and run my hands down my face.  
  
"It's okay, Marinette! I was eyeing those cookies at the snack table though."   
  
I smile and nod at Tikki. I finish freshening myself up and head back out to the party. The party was in full swing and honestly, a little overwhelming. Tikkis suggestion to take a break was smart. I find my way through the crowd, trying to avoid people dancing and bumping into me. I roll up to the snack table with a mischevious look on my face and start to shovel cookies into my bag.   
  
I fit about three chocolate chip cookies in my bag before I heard a gruff laugh behind me, casuing me to jump out of my skin.  
  
"Marinette, are you trying to steal those?" The voice follows the laugh and my shoulders relax, turning and rubbing my the back of my head, shyly.   
  
"Jules! N-No they are just so good, I just wanted to save some for when I get home."   
  
Jules raises an eyebrow at me and chuckles," Didn't you bring those?"   
  
My face turns a bright shade of red. I nervously play with a strand of loose hair and avert my eyes," Oh yeah...umm, I didn't think there would be any left."   
  
Jules simply offers me a sage-like nod. He turns and watches the crowd dance while taking a sip from his plastic cup. I stand next to Jules as my eyes search the crowd.   
  
We don't say anything for a minute or two, but I don't mind. It's a comfortable silence between the two of us, despite the loud music in our ears. Being around Jules is easy, he is very laid back. I feel myself easily lost in his aura.   
  
"Do you wanna go dance, Marinette?" Jules puts his plastic cup on the snack table. He offers his now free hand to me, a sincere smile on his face.   
  
I gently place my hand in his. His hand is huge in comparison as it wraps around mine. Jules leads me toward the middle of the room.   
  
The two of us sway around each other. I turn my back to Jules, dancing up against him. After a minute of warming up Jules tentatively puts his hands on my hips. He guides me, the two of us dancing in sync. Soon enough I don't need Jules to guide me along with the beat. Beads of sweat form on my forehead, my body starts to ache but I can't seem to stop myself. I spin myself around to face Jules, sweat on his skin and a smile on his face. My eyes meet his, blue and sparkling, and I smile back, letting out a breathy laugh. The colored flashing lights illuminates the dancefloor and our bodies.  
  
Eventually through our dance Jules gets a surprised look on his face. He stops and lifts a hand up to me, signaling me to pause. I keep my hips and arms moving with the beat while I wait for him. Jules takes his phone out of his pocket. I squint my eyes, it's lit up and buzzing, someone must be calling. Jules leans in close to me and talks in my ear.  
  
"It's my mama, I gotta take this. Give me a minute?" Once he pulls back he gives me an apologetic look. I smile sweetly back and offer a simple nod in response.  
  
I watch Jules make his way to the door of Alya's apartment. He passes Adrien on the way and puts his hand on Adriens shoulder, saying something to him. Jules then open the door, putting his phone to his ear before stepping outside and shutting the door behind him.  
  
Adrien turns to look at me once Jules is out of the apartment. We make eye contact and I offer a smile and little wave to him. My mind flashes to the past weekend, the two of us in the ferris wheel booth, and a blush spreads across my face. My eyes follow Adrien as he makes his way past the crowd to me.  
  
"Hey Mari.."  
  
"Hey." I speak, breathlessly.  
  
"Wanna dance?"   
  
I nod but before Adrien can respond the music starts to fade. Everyone starts to slow their movements and turn attention to the big speakers set up next to Nino's laptop.   
  
Nino speaks loudly over the noise," Alright ghosts and ghouls, we're gonna slow it down for this next song."   
  
Since when did we slow dance at these parties? My answer is found next to Nino. Alya, a mischievous grin on her face, her gaze locked onto me and Adrien. She winks at me once our eyes meet. I shake my head at her disapprovongly.  
  
"So grab the closest monster and start swaying, my dudes!" Nino belts out before starting up a slower, romantic song.  
  
I turn back to Adrien. He looks shocked, a slight blush across his face. I take a step forward and offer my hand," Still wanna dance?"  
  
"Y-Yeah I just umm..."   
  
"Nervous? I can teach you if you don't know."   
  
"Sounds good." Adrien laughs and puts his arm around my waist, drawing me closer.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be pawsitively amazing at dancing." I wink at Adrien. If I'm dressed as Chat I might as well play into it.  
  
Adrien freezes, his face red. He coughs and looks away. I can't help but giggle at his shy tendencies. His eyes look back when I giggle, something else behind them. Adrien moves swiftly, spinning me out then pulling me in closer than before. I grip onto his chest in surprise and look up at him with wide eyes. He smirks down at me and takes his hand in mine, starting to lead us, moving back and forth.  
  
I compose myself and straighten up," I stand corrected. You really know your moves, Agreste."   
  
"I'll never tell." Adrien winks and I scoff at him before laughing.   
  
I let my head fall onto Adrien's chest, listening to his heart beat while we move. His hand on my lower back, keeping my steady. I let my heavy eyes close for a moment, enjoying the comfort of being with Adrien in this moment.  
  
"Hey Marinette..." He speaks quietly, as if telling me a secret.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you want to go on a real date together? I-I mean just the two of us?"   
  
My eyes fly open, my heart thumping against my chest. I look up to his face, nervous plastered all over his face. It's cute really.   
  
"Real date?"  
  
"Well I mean it's never been an official date or anything." He breaks eye contact and bites his lip.  
  
"I'd like that, Adrien." I smile warmly and his eyes scan back over to me. He nods and smiles.   
  
The music slowly flows to an end and fades out. I pull back from Adrien, but not very far from his warmth. Nino puts the next song on. A remix of his own, with the song Thriller. Classic for Halloween parties. Immediately the party is back in the swing of it.   
  
"I'm going to go get a drink!" I call to Adrien over the music.  
  
"Cool! I'm gonna go ask Nino something real quick."   
  
"Divide and Conquer?"   
  
"You know it!" Adrien holds his fist out to me. I bump it and we walk past each other, onto on next destinations.  
  
Once I'm at the snack table, Alya is quickly upon me. Her hands wrap around my waist and pull me back roughly into her.  
  
"Giiiirl!!"   
  
"Alya!! Let go!" I wiggle my hips in protest until she loosens her grip and frees me. As soon as I'm out she slaps my ass and laughs loudly.  
  
"Nino! Your girlfriend is getting touchy again!" I yell out toward Nino's location. Him and Adrien turn to look at us. I point at Alya, she continues to laugh. Nino simply shrugs and turns back to Adrien. I roll my eyes and start to pour myself a drink.  
  
"How many drinks have you had, Alya?"   
  
"This isn't about me. This is about you!" Alya gets up close and I can smell the alcohol on her breathe. She pokes my nose to emphasize her point.  
  
"Oh about little ol' me?" I bat my eyelashes.  
  
"Soooo...boys huh?" Alya leans on me while I sip on my drink.  
  
"They exist."  
  
"Oh come on! I saw you dancing with Jules! And Adrien! What are you going to do?"   
  
I stop and sigh. What am I going to do? They are both great. I'm just still so confused about how I feel. And Chat... I quickly shake my head. No Chat isn't even in the picture anymore.   
  
"I just need a little more time to figure out my feelings. Adrien asked me to go out on a date with him." I mumble to Alya, she squeals in response.  
  
"I love the drama! Two guys competing for your affection and love!~" Alya swoons and giggles.  
  
"Please, it's not a competition." I dismiss that thought quickly.  
  
Thankfully, before Alya can get another word in Jules is next to us. He looks frantic, panicked and speaks quickly.  
  
"Hey thanks for inviting me Alya, but I gotta bounce."  
  
"Oh. Is something wrong?" Alya remarks, as Jules gives her a hug.  
  
"Kinda. My mom says my sister hasn't been seen all night. She isn't answering her phone."  
  
"Is she okay?" I step forward, putting my hand on his arm.  
  
"Her phone probably just died. I'm sure she is still at her friend's place. I'm just gonna go check to make sure."   
  
"Do you need help? We can go look around-"  
  
"It's okay Marinette. I can handle it."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"How about I'll call and let you know if I need help looking for her okay?"  
  
I gulp and nod my head," Okay. If she isn't with her friend let me know, I'll grab everyone and help look. Promise?"   
  
"Promise." Jules offers me a reassuring smile and turns to Alya,"Will you let Nino know why I left?"  
  
"Yeah I'll tell him now." Alya turns and starts toward Nino and Adrien.  
  
Jules turns to leave and I quickly reach out to grab him again," Wait!"  
  
Jules looks over his shoulder in surprise," Mari! Oh I'm sorry. I had a great time tonight," he grabs my hand and squeezes it tight.   
  
"M-Me too. Jules before you go, I... I just want you to know I like you but..well I'm just a little confused and need some time-Sorry I mean--" I mentally curse myself for spitting this out now, but Jules stops me.  
  
"Marinette it's okay." His eyes flicker to someone else. I follow his eyes to Adrien, on the other side of the room," Take your time, let me know." I face Jules again and smile.  
  
"Okay. I will, thank you."   
  
With that Jules lets go of my hand and leaves the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think! I'm really excited for this next chapter hope you guys are too!


	13. End of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party ends.  
> These nerds try flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Very tame smut ahead. Those with faint of heart beware

Adrien POV

 

I squeeze past people in the small apartment, sweat on my skin, hands shaking. The room feels as if it's a hundred degrees hotter. I slip out of the crowded mass and up to Nino, sitting at his laptop. 

"Hey dude, enjoying the party?" Nino lifts his hands up.and shoots finger guns at me, a devilish look on his face.

"Nino! I did it! I asked Marinette out. On a real date, just us!" I raise my unsteady hand up for a high five. Nino Immediately slaps it and cheers out loudly.

"AWESOME!!" His cry is drowned out by the loud music booming around us. I take this moment to calm my nerves, taking deep breathes and trying my best to hold my hands steady.

"I was so nervous. She's so cute..." Heat creeps into my face just thinking about how close we were a few minutes ago. I slap my cheeks a few times. Nino starts to laugh at my squirming.

"Since when did you become an anime protagonist?" Nino teases and I roll my eyes, throwing a playful punch into his upper arm.

"Nino! Your girlfriend is getting touchy again!!!" A voice from the snack table rings out for us to hear. Nino and I turn our attention to the two Halloween superheros at the snack table. Marinette is pointing at Alya, like a child who has had her toy stolen. Alya, doubled over from laughing too hard doesn't seem to care.

Nino gives Marinette and exaggerated shrug and turns his attention back to me.  
"What was that all about?" I mumble, watching Alya and Marinette for another moment before looking back at Nino.

"Alya gets very touchy once she has had a few drinks..." Nino snickers," Touchy and a little aggressive." I make note of that for future events.

"So where are you gonna take Mari on this _real daaate?_ " 

I get defensive with the way he says that and promptly fold my arms over my chest and puff up," Don't say it like that! I-I dunno... There are a ton of fancy restaurants that I know of." I pout and let some of my hair fall into my face.

"You're so dramatic. Take her anywhere and just make sure to show her a good time." Nino rolls his eyes at me, but gives me a genuine smile.

Before I can say anything else a short girl dressed as a witch with strawberry red hair marches up to Nino and slams her fist on the table. The two of us stare at her before she lifts her head up dramatically and stares into Nino's soul," Monster.....Mash...."

"You got it my dude!" Nino laughs and quickly shoos the girl away, bringing up a remix of Monster Mash for her to jam out to.

Before I know it a red and black clad super hero is next to Nino, holding onto his arm," Bad news babe." Nino turns to Alya, questioningly.

"Jules had to cut out early. I guess his mom can't get a hold of his sister and her phone is dead."

"Should we help go look for her?" I step in, Chat like tendencies showing through," Is she okay?"

"Jules said she probably just forgot her charger and is still at her friends house. He promised if he needed help looking for her, that he would call and let us know immediately." 

My shoulders start to relax after hearing that," Oh Okay. I hope she is alright." My head turns to Marinette and Jules by the apartment door. He is holding onto Marinette's hand and saying something. I doubt I would be able to make out what he is saying without Plagg transforming me. Jules lets go of Marinette's hand and swiftly leaves the apartment. I don't know why but it leaves a sour taste in my mouth.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the night went by fairly uneventful. It was a fun night overall and after Jules left, Marinette and I lounged around on the couch talking most of the night.

We both stayed pretty late with Alya and Nino, helping them clean up the apartment a bit before leaving. Alya demanded that Mari and I both text her when I get home safe. I promised I would but from how hard it was for Alya to stay awake I doubt she would be awake for that text.

I asked Marinette if she needed a ride home, but she said she would be fine. For some reason that didn't sit right with me. Marinette had borrowed her parents car for the night so at least she wasn't walking home alone.

It was late, and Paris seemed to quiet down after a long night. But there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't shake. I drove all the way home and from what I could see nothing was out of place.

As soon as I got home I slipped into the shower, quickly washing off all the zombie make up and dirt. I finished my shower in just a few minutes and got dressed in some sweats and a tee shirt, pacing around with a towel around my shoulders.

"Plagg, I want to go check on Marinette."

"Why? She said she was fine." Plagg groaned, already half asleep in my bed.

"I know... I just wanna swing by and make sure she got home okay. I just have this...bad feeling." I stopped my pacing, only to hear Plagg snoring.

"Plagg!" I hissed.

The kwami slowly sat and and groaned," Can't we just go to bed?" 

I roll my eyes and don't even bother arguing with him," Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

 

Within minutes I'm sitting on the rooftop across from the bakery, desperately trying to peer into the dark house. 

Marinette's room is dark, but she couldn't be asleep already, could she? I live only a few streets over from Alya but Marinette lives on the other side of the city. It would have taken her longer to get home, but not this long. My heart sinks, and the awful feeling is back again. 

Before my head can come up with what awful things happened to Marinette, a light flickers on in her bedroom. I don't even think, I just spring up and jump over to Marinette's balcony.  I smile wide and gently knock on her balcony door. The door opens within a few seconds and I stroll in.

"Princess I just wanted to check up on you I was wo--" I waltz in without even looking. As soon as my eyes fly open I bite my tongue.

She's still wearing her costume. I mean she did just get home.. Some of the costume I saw is missing however. Marinette has taken off the Chat Noir mask, and the choker with the golden bell on it. The leather suit has been unzipped a little bit, leaving her collar bone and little cleavage exposed.

"I-I umm.." I blabber nonsense for a few minutes, utterly stunned by her looks. Marinette giggles at me and in that moment I swear my heart stops.

"Cat got your tongue, Chat?" Mari snickers and bats her eyelashes at me. Is she flirting?! God please don't let her be flirting with me. Marinette turns on her heel and walks over to her chaise, her hips swaying back and forth. I swallow hard and try to keep my cool exposure. Two can play at this game.

"I-I didn't know that you admired me so much, Mari." She sits on her chaise and crosses one leg over another. As I speak her face becomes red and she turns her head away from me.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Chat. My friend picked this costume out for me."

I sit on the floor and stare at her with big, sad eyes," So you don't admire me, mon chou?" 

This seems to catch Marinette off guard and she scoffs, looking a bit flustered," If I d-did I wouldn't tell you."

Courage surges through my veins and I jump up to my feet. I stand over Marinette, and lean forward, our faces close together," Why is that?" 

She bites her lip and leans back in her spot," Your ego is big enough, Chaton." She smirks and straightens up, leaning into me as well, challenging me. 

"You wound me, princess. My ego aside, you look purrfectly stunning in this costume." 

Mari smirks at me, her face inches away from mine," Even better than the real deal?" She winks at me.

"Have you ever experienced the real deal?" I pout and shake my head at her.

"No. But I think you've experienced the real deal that night you dropped onto my balcony." 

"You mean when you assaulted a super hero?" I raise my eyebrow at her, "I'm sure you would have been hit in that same situation if caught off guard like I was." 

"Doubt it, Chat." With that I swiftly move and pin Marinette's hands above her head onto the chaise lounge. I hover above her with my knees on either side of her. Marinette has a surprised look on her face, her cheeks flushed and her hair in her eyes.

"See princess? I surprised you. I'm usually much more of a gentleman but I think your ego needed this." I tease and let go of one of her hands, using my free hand to brush the hair out of her eyes. 

"C-Chat... I..." Marinette squeaks out half of a response.

"No need to apologize, Mari." I smugly say even if she may not be listening.

"Y-You should probably get off me now... If anyone was to see us like this..." I study her face, she is as red as a tomato and her chest is heaving. She looks so embarrassed.

Part of me wants to let go and apologoze immediately. And the other part can't help but watch the confident Marinette squirm under me," See us like what?"

"Well with you on t-top of me, someone could get the wrong idea."

"I don't think anyone will see." My mouth starts to speak but my mind is screaming at me to stop. I shouldn't be doing this, not when I have a date with her as myself. I could mess things up badly if I continue, but...

"Marinette, you're beautiful." Against my better judgement I keep talking. Which seems to be a big theme in my life right now. Marinette stares up at me, cheeks flushed, lips parted slightly, her eyes sparkling, that damn leather suit hugging her body. I prop myself up on my elbows, still hovering over her, my face leaning closer to her.

"Chat... you-you're beautiful too..." Her face reddens as she says this but I can't help but smile. She averts her eyes again, and I use my finger to turn her to face me again. _I should stop, I should leave now_. I lower my face, my lips barley brushing up against hers. I stop my movements for a second, considering pulling away now, but I can feel Marinette leaning up to meet my lips.

With that any last thoughts telling me to leave were gone. Our lips crash together and without thinking my hands start to roam. 

I trace my hands against Mari's hips, feeling the tight fabric and then running my hands up her sides. Marinette leans up into me, pressing herself into my chest, her lips devouring mine. She gently slips her tongue into my mouth, flicking it against mine. I growl lowly in my voice and push my tongue into her mouth, fighting for control of the kiss. I pull back slightly, catching her bottom lip in between my teeth. 

She lets out a small gasp as I release her lips. I move my lips to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses all over her. Once I reach her jawline I plant another kiss there before dragging my tongue up to her earlobe and nibbling on it. Marinette lets out a gasp," _Ah!~"_  

The small noises of encourage from Marinette gives me courage as I trail back down and to her collarbone. I drag my tongue down her exposed skin and stop at the top of her breasts, leather still protecting them. My hand tentatively grabs the zipper, my eyes looking up to Marinette for approval. Her hair is messier now and her eyes heavy, watching me. She nods slightly and my hands start moving.

I pull the zipper down to her belly button, pushing the suit open and off of her shoulders revealing a black bra against porcelain skin. I run my cool leather gloves across her bare skin, causing her to jump slightly. I lean up to Marinette and kiss her lips once, my hands trailing behind her, unhooking her bra and gently pushing it off her shoulders.

I lean back as her bra falls off of her onto the ground. I take in a sharp breath, faced with Marinette's perfect breasts in front of me. Round, pink perky nipples, they are so lovely. I can't help but stare until Mari shifts uncomfortably underneath me.

"Sorry princess, you're just so lovely." I don't give Mari a chance to respond before I pounce. My lips wrapped around her nipple, flicking my tongue against it. My hand trails up her body to the other breast, kneading it softly before taking the nipple between my fingers and gently pulling.

This causes Marinette to let out a gasp and then moan quietly. I smirk to myself, hearing her moan is the most amazing sound I've ever heard. I raise my head slighlty to watch her and I suck on her nipple. I gently bite down, causing Marinette to throw her head back with a moan. 

**RRRRRIIIIINGGGGG~**

My mouth releases Marinette, and I freeze looking up at her. She breathes heavily, still staring at me despite her phone ringing.

"Le-Let it go to voice mail..." She gasps out and I nod, switching to her other breast and flicking my tongue against her nipple. The phone stops ringing, I take this as my chance. I drag my tongue down her breast and down her toned stomach.

**~RRRRRIIIINNGGG!!~**

A cheerful ringtone plays out once again and I hang my head. Marinette groans out loudly and sits up.

I reluctently move off of Marinette and awkwardly rub the back of my head," I-I should probably get going anyway, princess." 

Marinette covers her top half with a throw blanket and shyly looks away, her phone in hand, ringing loudly," Alright Chat..."

I swiftly lean down and give her a kiss on the cheek," Goodnight princess." 

She smiles up at me and leans up to kiss my lips," Goodnight Chaton."

I turn and start out of the balcony door, I can hear Marinette answering her phone as I shut the door behind me. 

The cool autumn air hits me as I run across the rooftops, my leather suit a bit tighter than before. I run the events of the night through my head over and over again. I stop on a random rooftop, staring up at the stars and let out a groan, cursing myself. _Shit, what was I thinking?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all thought that you'd have to wait another two weeks for a chapter huh! Well surprise! Let me know what you think in the comment section!


	14. Fallout

Marinette POV

  
  
"Hello?" My hands shaking as I answer the phone, still holding a blanket to my chest.   
  
"Hey Mari, you get home okay?" Alya's voice fills my ears, concerned.   
  
"Yes I did... I um... Something happened?"  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Boy related."  
  
A silence fills the line. I can almost see Alya pinching the bridge of her nose, and looking absolutely done with my shit. She eventually sighs," Okay. So one... Jules is still looking for his sister and can't find her. That means whatever happened to you probably wasn't Jules? Am I right?" She doesn't wait for my response," Two. Once we help Jules find his sister, we are going to sit down with some coffee and cookies and you're going to spill everything."   
  
I nod my head but realize she can't see me," Okay sounds like a plan. I'm going to bug out for this one, sound good?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure you'll find us in no time. I'll just tell everyone else that you are probably still asleep. See you soon." Alya hangs the line up and I swiftly stand up.  
  
"You heard that Tikki! Sp--"  
  
"Marinette!" Tikki whines out and gestures to my body. A blush spread across my face.  
  
"Oh right." I quickly change out of my half dressed state and compose myself.  
  
"You wanna talk about it, Mari?" Tikki stares at me with big eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but we gotta transform now!" Tikki simply nods at my response," Spots on!"

  
  
Tikki transforms me into my Ladybug costume. I'm out of my room and onto the rooftops within seconds. I only make it a few buildings away before I see Chat, sitting on a rooftop in front of me, staring at the sky. Oh jeez.. My thoughts flash to earlier in the night, cheeks turning red.   
  
I swing through the air and land next to Chat. He jumps and scrambles up to his feet.  
  
"Bug! You scared me half to death!"   
  
I can't help but giggle at him," Sorry, kitty. What are you doing out so late?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you, my lady." He pouts, his hair falling in his face and Chat trying to puff it out of his eyes.  
  
I scan the streets below us. No sign of Alya, Jules, or anyone else. I should tell Chat about Jules' sister but curiosity is getting the better of me," You first, Chat."   
  
His ears fold back and he hangs his head," Ladybug I know you're going to be mad..." I raise an eyebrow at him," The girl I told you about the other night... I've been going to see her. As Chat Noir."   
  
My body freezes but my mind starts racing a mile a minute. He saw me? Is there another girl? Or am I the girl? He made his feelings very clear... Or at least his sexual feelings clear. Is that all this is to him? Chat is a grown man and can do what he wants... He always does.

  
  
"I-Is this the girl you wanted to confess to?" I speak quietly and Chat perks up, probably glad I'm responding and not yelling at him.   
  
" It is. She's wonderful." He sighs staring up at the sky, with sparkling eyes," Confessing didn't go as I wanted it to, but like I said I've been going to see her as Chat. Which was a little stupid." He sighs.  
  
I know I shouldn't be asking this, or talking about these personal matters with Chat at all but," What did she say?" I just can't help myself.  
  
"Well... We didn't say much." Chat's face turns red and he turns his head away from me.   
  
Oh. My mind starts connecting the dots. Hoping he was talking about me and only me. I gulp and I can feel my hands shaking," So that's why you were out here? Were you--"

  
  
"Kayla!"  
  
"Kayla where are you?"   
  
The shouts coming from the street below snap me out of my little drama with Chat Noir. I mentally slap myself for forgetting the reason why I'm out on this roof. This is the reason why I shouldn't have fallen for Chat! It's too distracting!  
  
"Looks like Paris needs us." I mumble before jumping down from the building and landing in front of Jules, Alya, Nino, and two other men.   
  
"Ladybug!" Alya exclaims.  
  
"Chat Noir! Thank god you guys are here, we can't find my sister anywhere." Jules is out of his costume I saw him in earlier and has sweat running down his face. He looks distressed.   
  
"Don't worry guys, we will find your friend. Where was the last time anyone saw her?"  
  
"She was leaving her friend's house, around 10:30. I can show you." Jules offers, looking around the dimly lit streets of Paris.  
  
"Chat Noir, go with Jules, I'll go with the group and look from the rooftop." I nod at Chat Noir and split up from the group.   
  
I have the two men go in one group, Alya and Nino together, and me following on the rooftops.  
  
I'm not sure how much time passes, running around the dark streets of Paris, until I eventually land in a dimly lit park. My eyes, heavy, scan the area. My sights land on a small glittery purse sitting on the ground, near a bench. I slowly approach the purse, yo-yo out, inspecting the area.  
  
"Someone was here alright." I mutter to myself. I slowly pick up the purse and open the clasp, finding a phone and small wallet. My hands go for the wallet, looking for an ID of some sorts. I find one with a picture of a dark skinned girl, young and very pretty. The name matches. She was here.  
  
I flip my yo-yo out to make a call to Chat.  
  
"Hey Bug, any luck?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sending you my location, I think I've found Kayla's purse, but I still haven't seen her yet. Hurry Chaton."  
  
"See you soon, my lady."  
  
 _Click._

  
  
I sling the purse around my shoulder and start to investigate the area. The rest of the park seems quiet, until I hear a rustling nearby. A large wooded area, thick trees and bushes, the rustling continues until I hear a small sob escape from the bushes.  
  
"Stop it! L-Let go of me!"  
  
The sound is weak, a crying choke escapes the feminine voice.   
  
I immediately rush through the bushes, until I reach a small clearing in the trees. The sight I see infuriates me. Three large men, laughing, over powering a small girl. One of them holding her legs, forcing them open. The other two holding her arms and torso securely. The girl has tears streaming down her face, her eyes shut tight, and the black dress she wears torn at the bottom and running up her leg.   
  
Anger rises in my voice," That's no way to treat a lady." I warn.  
  
The two men holding her upper body freeze and the third man lets go immediately. He turns toward me, a pocket knife in hand. I swing my yo-yo, tangling around the hand holding the knife. The large man looks surprised, I take this moment to yank him down onto the ground.  
  
The large man topples onto the ground with a thud. I pull my yo-yo back, the two other men have let go of the girl and are making a break for the trees.  
  
"Not so fast boys." I growl, throwing my yo-yo around them, tangling them up with eachother.  
  
I turn back to the lone man and sneer at him," If you were smart you wouldn't dare move until the police arrive." The man trembles, his hands on his head, the knife on the ground in front of him. I walk over and pick the knife up just in case.

  
  
I quickly remember the girl and rush to her side. She sits on the dirt, tears flowing, body shaking. I kneel to her level and gently put my hand on her shoulder,"Kayla? Are you Okay? Did they do anything to you?"   
  
She reaches up to wipe the tears from her face," I-I'm okay, Ladybug... You got here before..." She trails off and I squeeze her shoulder.  
  
"Everyone has been looking for yo-"  
  
Before I can finish my thought, I hear a commotion in the park behind me. The voices are familiar.  
  
"Ladybug?"  
  
"Over here Chat!"  
  
A leather clad superhero and some friends make their way through the brush. Jules immediately rushes over the Kayla and hugs her tightly.  
  
"Chat call the police, these men were assaulting this woman." I mutter to him, as quietly as I can but Jules still over hears.  
  
"Assaulting? Kayla what happened?" His eyes are big, full of pain.  
  
"I-I was leaving, my boyfriend picked me up to give me a ride home but..." She starts sniffling. Everyone, even Nino and Alya turn to listen to her," we started fighting and he got so mad and just dropped me here.. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't call anyone... Then those men came around and grabbed me and...and..."   
  
" It's okay, the police will be here soon. You're safe now." Chat steps in and offers a warm smile to the frightened girl.   
  
Jules slowly stands, his head hung low. He balls his hands into fists," James huh? You're still dating him?"  
  
Kayla looks up at Jules, towering over her. Her eyes still puffy, Alya wrapping her jacket around her small body.  
  
"I'll kill him for this." Jules looks up, an intense look in his eyes, one I've never seen before. Chat and I exchange a quick, knowing look.  
  
I gently place my hand on Jules and give him a stern look," There has been enough violence tonight. You should let everyone know that Kayla is safe." I suggest, hoping calling their mom would calm him down. His shoulders slump, taking out his phone, but that look still remains in his eyes.  
  
Within ten minutes the police have arrived and apprehended the men who assaulted Kayla. Jules takes Kayla home, finally, and everyone else heads back after the long night. Chat and I go our seperate ways, but I can't help the lingering questions I have at the end of the night.   
  


* * *

  
  
I detransform, coming through the skylight and landing on my bed.  
  
Thank God I changed into my sweats before I left. I roll onto my side, ready to go to bed before I hear my phone start going off.  
  
 ** _RRRRIIIIINGGG!~_**  
  
I groan and roll over, checking the caller ID. Alya. I begrudgingly answer and groan into the microphone,"Whaaat?"  
  
"You said boy related situations happened? Who was it? What happened? Tell me everything!"  
  
"Alya can this wait until tomorrow? I'm exhausted."   
  
"Fine. But you better not keep me waiting tomorrow. Breakfast, eight am. Your place."  
  
"Fine fine, goodnight."  
  
"Haha, night girl." _Click._  
  
I roll over and pull the covers over me, ready for this night to finally be over with.


	15. Talks and Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night and clear heads, we think about what happened.

Marinette POV

  
  
7:53 a.m.  
  
My eyes lazily stare at the clock. I still have 7 minutes before I have to meet Alya downstairs. I close my eyes, drifting back to sleep before I feel a soft and squishy mass hit my forehead.  
  
My eyes fly open in surprise. Tikki had thrown herself into my forehead and is hovering above me.  
  
"Marinette! You gotta get up! Alya will be here any minute."   
  
I slowly rise from my bed. Why did it have to be eight in the morning? I'm used to getting ready in a short amount of time since I'm always running late.   
  
Within a few minutes I'm dressed in a blue tee shirt and jeans and I'm downstairs in the bakery. The bakery isn't busy, but the flow of customers is steady. Alya is already sitting in a corner or the bakery with two muffins. I say hello to my parents and then head over to sit with Alya.   
  
"Ugh god I'm so tired." I mumble, sliding into the chair and pulling a muffin toward me.  
  
Alya snickers, a devilish gleam in her eye," Maybe you shouldn't stay up all night with boys."  
  
We make eye contact, she's grinning," Well...?" She waits for me to start talking.  
  
I sigh, knowing Alya already told me that I shouldn't be hanging around Chat in my civilian form. A flashback of us at the club comes to mind, Alya demanding I shoo the alley cat away.  
  
"Chat Noir..." I whisper to Alya, looking guilty.  
  
Alya stares at me, an unimpressed look on her face,"Girl what did I tell you? You can't be involved with a super hero."  
  
"I know..." I grumble.   
  
"What happened?" Alya takes a bite of her muffin.  
  
"Well... He came over... We were kind of flirting. But I remembered what you said about Chat so I was trying not to flirt I-or anything." Alya nods in between my words," Then he...we started kissing. He started touching me and..." My face is hot and red as a tomato without a doubt.  
  
"Mari, you better not have slept with a superhero."  
  
"N-No!" I practically yell, a few people look over to our table. I slink down in my chair and lower my voice," It didn't go that far..."  
  
"Yet." Alya snickers.  
  
I sigh. "Last night was so confusing. I'm not sure what came over Chat, he isn't usually like that. I know this is a slippery slope, but I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't enjoy it. I tried not to encourage it but...hormones?" I can blame hormones, but really it's been so long since anyone has kissed me like that. With Chat it was so much better, it felt... electric.  
  
" Marinette, I know this isn't easy. You loved Chat Noir, but doing this to yourself is only going to hurt you more."  
  
"I... I'm not sure about that Alya. I talked to him as Ladybug after."  
  
She raises an eyebrow at me," Oh? What did he say?"  
  
I sit up in my chair, leaning toward Alya intently," Okay so he seemed a little guilty or upset about it. Buuut he said the girl he was with-or I mean he talked about me like he had genuine feelings. I think? But then we had to find Kayla and we didn't get to talk about it. At first I was worried he was with another girl, but I don't think thats the case. He has feelings for me, I know it!"  
  
Alya has a sad look plastered on her face," I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I'll be fine Alya." I whisper to her in confidence," I'm a superhero after all."  
  
"Mari if you just want some dick I can find you a F.W.B." Her joking side comes into play, which actually relives me.  
  
"No Alya I'm okay." I laugh nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.  
  
"Well if that's the case you need to figure out what you're going to do with leather cat suit." She snickers.   
  
"I... I'll talk to him. Communication is key right?"  
  
Alya nods and holds out her fist," That's my girl." I smile brightly at her and give her a fist bump.  
  
We spend the next half hour talking about my attack plan for Chat Noir. I don't feel too great about it but something has to be done. I'm so confused and I love Chat, I have since we met, but dating a superhero is tricky, I should know.

* * *

  
  
Adrien POV

  
I'm not sure if I can really talk to anyone about my problems. Nino is nosey and would probably spill the beans to Alya. I can't exactly tell him I'm Chat Noir either. I don't have a whole lot of close friends I can confide in, except Ladybug.  
  
A switch goes off in my mind. Ladybug...! She would listen right? She would understand this more than anyone. Even if she might be mad I'm going to see Marinette in my cat suit, she is the only one who I can talk to.   
  
My mind is made up. I'll ask Ladybug for help on this matter. Tonight, on our patrol. I'll spill the beans and she's so smart she'll have a solution for sure.   
  
I have to admit, Halloween night was a little dumb of me. Making a move on Marinette like that. _But when I became Chat Noir, Plagg told me I had the ability to do whatever I'd like._ I shake my head at that thought. I can't go around doing whatever I want, even if my feelings for Marinette are strong. I would never push Marinette too far... She did kiss me back, but does that mean she actually wanted it?  
  
_Aarrrgh! This is too much!_ I put my head in my hands and groan out loud.  
  
"You ok, kid? You've been staring at that wall for like.... Ten minutes." Plagg sits at my desk, nibbling on some stinky cheese.   
  
"Love is so confusing, Plagg." I groan, laying back on the couch in my room.  
  
"I love cheese. That's not confusing."  
  
I roll my eyes," You don't get it Plagg. You don't have to worry about cheese loving you back." The words leave my mouth before I realize how weird they sound.  
  
I groan out loud again and stare up at the ceiling. _Ladybug will know what to do. I'm sure of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the feedback! I know a lot of people were upset with the past chapters, but everything happens for a reason. Bit of a shorter chapter to hold you over


	16. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir finally talks to Ladybug. Marinette is sneaky.

Marinette POV

 

_"Tikki, spots on!"_

 

It's been a few days since the Halloween party. I haven't seen Chat Noir since then. Tonight we have a patrol scheduled, 10:00 in our usual spot.

 

Alya and I planned that I would talk to Chat about what happened. I do plan on talking to him as Marinette, but there is no harm in getting some info in costume, right?

 

I swing through the air and land on a rooftop, looking over the Eiffel Tower. Our usual meeting spot. I stand tall, and take a deep breath, a small gust of wind picking the bangs off my face.

 

I stare up at the stars for a few minutes before I feel Chat land beside me.

 

"Bonjour Bug!"

 

"Hello, Chaton." I smile lovingly at him. Chat beams back at me, and flips some messy hair out of his eyes.

 

"Ladybug... before patrol can we talk?"

 

An expression of surprise passes my face but it soon softens," Of course Chat Noir."

 

Chat Noir sits on the roof and slings his legs over the side, letting them dangle. He leans back on his arms and sighs, staring up at the sky.

 

I gingerly take a seat next to Chat, crossing my legs and stretching my back," What's on your mind, kitty?"

 

Chat Noir stays silent for a solid ten seconds before letting out an exasperated sigh. I raise my eyebrow, but choose to remain silent for now.

 

"I need your advice about this girl." He trails off and runs his gloved claw over the shingles on the roof," I'm really falling for her, Ladybug."

 

"Go on..." My heart swells up and I try my best not to grin like an idiot. _This is perfect!_

 

"So I told you I was going to see her as Chat right?" I simply nod, encouraging him to continue," Well it was only supposed to be in a friendly manner. In...in my civilian form I was trying to ask her out. I even confessed... Kind of." He rubs the back of his head, his face focused.

 

"How did it go?" My hands start to shake, impossible thoughts cross my mind.

 

"It went well. I told her how I felt, asked her out, and she said yes."

 

I narrow my eyes and bite my lip, looking away from Chat," Was this the girl you were seeing on Halloween?"

 

"The one and only." He sighs and then slaps his palm against his head," I went over as Chat and kind of made a move on her. I wasn't thinking...."

 

My mind blanks. I can almost feel the cogs slowly trying to turn.

 

"You... Made a move on her as Chat...but also asked her out as yourself?" I repeat his words out loud, to make sure I got it right.

 

"Yeah. I know, not my brightest moment. How am I supposed to fix this? Should I stop seeing her while transformed? I don't want her to think I was just after tail... Or should I back off as my self?

 

Chat keeps talking, but I stop hearing him. My head starts spinning. _Thank God_ _I'm sitting down._

 

_So let me get this straight...._ My mind tries to put the puzzle pieces together. Chat Noir saw me that night. He made a move on me. But in his civilian form he also asked me out at some point. Guys who have confessed their feelings to me and asked me out. Chat first mentioned this girl-me- at the beginning of the semester. When he first met me as...

 

I quickly stand up, my head dizzy. Chat looks at me for the first time since he started talking," Ladybug?"

 

Chat stands up, a concerned look on his face. He says something but I don't hear it. I reach out for railing to steady myself, but find there is none. I almost trip forward but Chat catches me.

 

"Ladybug are you okay?" Chat holds me steady and I stare up at his mask. My hand shakily reaches up to touch his golden hair. _It couldn't be?_

 

I shake my head, trying to compose myself. _This can't be true,"_ I'm okay Chaton."

 

He guides me to sit back down and I comply. Chat smiles at me," Maybe you should take it easy, bug."

 

I nod and stare blankly in to space for a moment before speaking," So tell me more about this girl. Why did you decide to visit her as Chat?" I almost cover my mouth, the words just coming out without thought of consequence.

 

"I met her through some friends at school. And then she was in danger during an akuma attack...I saved her." He sighs. _An akuma attack where he saved me. F_ _ashionista? Friends at school?_

 

"Ladybug I just want to say I really apperciate this. I know we try not to talk about personal things because its dangerous but..." My mind stops running and my eyes meet his," No one else would understand like you do."

 

My heart swells up and I can't help but smile back at his genuine remark," Of course Chaton." I reach for his hand, he doesn't seem surprised at all, but squeezes my hand in return.

 

"So... What do you think I should do?" Chat hesitantly asks, worry across his face.

 

_If what_ _I'm thinking is true then...._ A sly smile crosses my face, and I give Chat's hand another squeeze.

 

* * *

 

Adrien POV

 

11:47 p.m

 

I gently tap on Marinette's window. Still leather clad with cat ears from earlier in the night. I can feel my heart beating in my ears, nervous for this encounter.

 

Ladybug listened well and encouraged me to talk to Marinette. I'm not sure if she meant tonight but after our patrol I went straight to Marinette. _I just need to fix this._

 

Marinette appears at the window, opening the latch and letting me inside. I grin like an idiot when I see her. She's wearing her pjamas. Black shorts and a baggy black tee shirt with a cat face on it. Her hair up in a messy bun.

 

I make my way inside and bow to her," Princess, you look lovely." She rolls her eyes and waves me in.

 

"What are you doing here Chat?" She asks cooly, a smirk on her face as she sits down at her desk.

 

"I wanted to see you. A-And talk about what happened." I feel guilt twist in my stomach.

 

"About what happened, kitty? ..Did you regret it." The words leave her lips but she seems unbothered by it.

 

"N-No of course not, Princess." I move in front of her chair and sit down, taking her hand in mine," I just want you to know how much I care about you."

 

Marinette smiles and reaches her free hand up to my face," I care about you too, Chaton." My name leaves her lips and a shudder goes through my body.

 

"I didn't mean to be rude or to assume, o-or pressure you..." I start up, a rambling mess. Desperately trying to save whatever it is Marinette and I have.

 

"You didn't pressure me, Chat." She cuts me off quietly," I...have a question for you." Her eyelids heavy, she stares at me from behind her lashes.

 

"Yes, Princess?" I purr back to her, eager to listen.

 

"Do you like me, Chat?"  She bats her eyelashes at me, a smirk tugging at her lips.

 

"Of course, Marinette."

 

"Well maybe like isn't the right word. Do you find me alluring, Chaton?"

 

A lump catches in my throat," Yes, Princess. You're everything I want."

 

Marinette slips out of her chair and ontop of me, straddling my hips, holding onto my shoulders. Her eyes intensely staring into mine.

 

"Everything, kitty?" Her voice doesn't waver, her stare piercing me. I gently rest my hands on her hips, shaking slightly. _This isn't how it went last time..._

 

"P-Promise." I squeak my response out, running my hands up Marinette's sides. I swear there is a devilish gleam in her eyes but before I can do anything she presses her lips to my neck, trailing kisses up my jawline.

 

My mind goes blank and my hands stop moving,"M-Mari..."

 

Marinette pulls back and smiles innocently at me," Do you want me to be yours Chat? Is that why you're here?"

 

_What is going on?_ My mind reels, she is being so forward about it now, why? I can't even form a sentence, I just nod my head in response.

 

"I like you a lot Chat... However dating a superhero seems a little tricky, don't you think?" Marinette speaks softly into my ear, and flicks my bell at the end of her sentence.

 

My cat ears fold down against my head, a frown forming against my lips. Marinette turns her head and gently places her lips against mine, also for a moment before she pulls away.

 

Instinctively I lean forward as she pulls back, a smile dancing across her face. I pull back a little bit, a pout forming on my face. _Damn what do I do?_

 

Ladybug told me to talk to Marinette and that would work itself out, but I feel more confused now. I want Marinette as myself, without the mask, but with how she is acting I'm unsure of what to do.

 

"Something on your mind, Chaton?" Marinette traces a single finger up my chest, gently tapping on my bell again.

 

I don't answer right away, giving Marinette a chance to parts her lips again,"Chat, you wouldn't happen to know me out of the suit, would you?"

 

_Shit._ Why would she say that? Panic starts to set in and before I know it I'm moving.

 

I sweep Marinette up, and get to my feet. She let's out a surprised gasp and giggle," Eager, Chaton?" She smirks, I can feel my whole face turning red.

 

"A-Actually Princess I think it's time for you to get some sleep." I gently move Marinette to her bed, laying her down and throwing a blanket over her. Still trying my best not to panic and just run away.

 

"You don't want to stay a little longer Chat?" She props herself up on her elbows, staring at me from her bed. I can feel the hairs on my body stand up, my legs shaking.

 

_Keep cool, Chat._

 

"Unfortunately I have to be somewhere, Princess. People to save. I think I hear a cat stuck in a tree." I fumble over myself and quickly make my way to the window.

 

"Goodnight, kitty~" Marinette giggles from her bed. I glance back at her, her eyes glazed over, staring intently at me. I finally understand the phrase _bedroom eyes._

 

With a gulp I bid Marinette goodnight and quickly close the window behind myself. I take a few steps out onto the balcony and let out a deep breath.

_Damn, that was close._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One out of Two.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. Lots of Love


	17. Shattered Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Marinette go to the mall for some shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akuma scenes are not my strong suit.

Marinette POV

  
  
"So how did your talk with kitty go?" Alya smirks at me from the driver's side of her car.   
  
I drape my arm out the open car window and groan out loudly," I'm regretting telling you that." I roll my eyes, but Alya just giggles at me.   
  
"I talked to him as Ladybug first and..." My mind thinks back to the other night on the rooftop before our patrol. I'm almost one hundred percent sure that Chat is Adrien now, but I can't tell Alya that. It isn't my place. I choose my next words carefully," it went well, but I think I still need a little more time before I can figure this all out."  
  
Alya nods, thoughtfully," If you think you have a handle on all of this..."  
  
"Yes. I do." I smile brightly.  
  
"You have that date with Adrien tomorrow, right?"  
  
I smirk to myself," Tonight actually. I have that handled too." It's going to go a lot smoother now that I know who Chat is. And I can probably make Adrien squirm all night with this information..  
  
Alya pulls into a parking spot, the two of us slink out of the car into the fresh autumn air. We make our way inside of the mall in front of us.  
  
The mall is pretty crowded considering it's a Saturday morning. Alya and I do some window shopping and grab a pretzel and smoothie, our typical mall visit. Alya talks about some fight her and Nino had about laundry in the apartment, but it resolved itself. Something about taking clothes off. I tried to tune out for that bit of the conversation.  
  
"Long story short, Nino saw from my point of view. Dirty laundry is no longer a problem."  
  
"Wow Alya, way to..." I curl my lips into a dumb smile," air your dirty laundry." A pun Chat would have been proud of.  
  
Alya lets out a snort and gently pushes my shoulder," That was terrible."  
  
I smile to myself, watching Alya smile in a slightly amused manner at my dumb joke. Alya turns and raises her hand to greet someone. My head turns to see some familiar faces.   
  
A tall dark man, smiles down at me. His sister stands next to him, her head barley reaching his shoulder. Jules and Kayla wave to the two of us, and Jules greets us," Alya, Mari! How have you been?"  
  
"Hey! Good! What are you guys up to?" Alya chimes in loudly.  
  
"We are buying Kayla a new purse." Jules replies coolly.  
  
"Yeah, the strap on my other purse got ripped the...other night..." Kayla smiles warmly to us but starts trailing off at the end of her sentence.  
  
"Are you okay? After everything that happened?" My Ladybug senses kick in, stepping up to make sure Kayla was alright.  
  
"I'm doing better. It was scary, I'm just glad Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up when they did." Kayla nods her head, dark hair falling in her face. She timidly moves the hair behind her ear and casts a smile at Jules.  
  
Jules looks uneasy, but gently rests his hand on Kayla's shoulder. His face twists, obviously still upset about the occurrence.   
  
"What about your boyfriend? The ass who left you there in the first place." Alya sways, putting one hand on her hip, attitude in her voice.  
  
"James? Oh... We aren't together anymore and he hasn't taken it very well." Kayla sighs and rubs her arm," I told him what happened that night and he blamed me. So then I told him it was over and he lashed out. I eventually had to block his number."   
  
Alya scoffs and shakes her head. Jules looks uncomfortable, his face still twisted into an odd expression.  
  
"That's terrible. He sounds very toxic, it's probably best you aren't with him anymore." I offer a sympathetic smile to Kayla.  
  
"He is. I didn't realize it at first but this really opened my eyes. I'm okay now though, thank you for your concern." Kayla speaks softly. She is very polite about the situation.   
  
"Yeah well he better not show his face around you again." Jules mumbled, his face turned away from Kayla.   
  
_Speak of the devil...._  
  
"So Jules, do you have any shows planned?" Alya changes the subject, raising her smoothie to her lips while Jules talks.  
  
"Nothing set in stone yet. We are looking at a music festival next month."   
  
"Oh cool. The one out by the belleville?"  
  
"I think it might be somewhere else, hold on." Jules stuffs his hand into his pocket and fishes out his phone.  
  
A man with pale skin bumps into Alya with force, causing her to drop her smoothie and stumble into me. I catch Alya, holding her up and cast my glance to the pale man.  
  
_...and he shall appear._  
  
"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" Alya gets to her feet and up in this man's face. Her eyes fiery, fists at her side.  
  
The man, slightly taller than Alya and very scruffy looking, greasy black hair, rolls his eyes and scoffs," Whatever." His eyes scan over the group, then narrow,"Kayla?"  
  
My eyes dart between everyone. Alya is rolling her sleeves up, no doubt about to throw some punches. Jules has moved Kayla behind him, a glare in his eyes. His voice is deeper and gruff when he speaks," She doesnt wanna talk to you, man."  
  
"Yeah? Why can't she tell me that then?" The man, James(?), steps forward and stuffs his pockets into his jacket.  
  
Jules towers over the man, the two squaring up," She has. You obviously don't listen well, so pay attention. Kayla wants nothing to do with you, and if you try talking to her again, I will break your arm." Jules speaks lowly, but with how intense his voice is I don't doubt he will follow through on his threats.   
  
Alya is by Kayla now, grabbing onto her arm gently and whispering something to her.   
  
I quickly put myself between to two men, my arms extended, urging them to step back," Simmer down you two! This isn't the place for this." I speak sternly, using my Ladybug voice as Alya called it.   
  
James sneers at me," Get out of the way, bitch. This doesn't concern you."  
  
"Excuse me?" Blood starts to boil under my skin.  
  
"You heard me." James folds his arms over his chest and eyes me down.  
  
"You don't get to talk to her like that!" Jules raises his voice, stepping forward into me.   
  
"Jules wait--" I try to speak before either of them can do anything else.  
  
"You know why you'll never get Kayla again? Because you're a slime ball who treats women like shit." Jules spits out his words, anger laced in each word," Someone needs to take you down a peg." He curls his hand into a fist.   
  
A small crowd has started to surround us, the noise obviously bringing the attention of a few passerby's. People watch eagerly and mutter among themselves.   
  
"Maybe you should let your sister make her own decisions, Jules. The whole big brother act you got going on isn't cute, it's creepy." James rolls his eyes and puffs his chest up," You act tough but you're all bark. I could take you out right here."   
  
My hand is still pressed up against Jules, in a feeble attempt to stop his movement. His body is shaking in anger, he grits his teeth, ready to take James on.  
  
Kayla steps past me, head held high, hands stiffly at her side. As she walks by us, Jules stops shaking.  
  
James grins to himself," Finally, Kalya, you're being reasonable. Let's talk about thi-"  
  
Kayla holds her hand up to silence him. Her face is solid, cold, her voice monotone as she talks," James. You are pathetic." His face falls as Kayla starts talking," You're a disgusting human being and I'm disappointed I ever gave you a chance." The crowd around us lets out oohs and mumbles," I don't want to see you again. You put me in danger and didn't even care." Her voice starts to waver at this point," My brother can and will kick your ass, easily, if you bother me again." People around us start to snicker," Goodbye." Kayla ends her speech and simply turns her back to James.   
  
James looks as if he is going to take action or say something. His eyes dart around at the crowd surrounding us. Eventually he scoffs and pushes his way away from us.   
  
The crowd around us goes their own way once the drama is gone. Alya grabs Kayla by the shoulders and shakes her," Woohoo! Look at you go girl!"  
  
Kayla blushes and giggles quietly. Jules pats her on the back and offers her a thumbs up," Maybe I won't have to protect you after all."  
  
"I'm not sure about that." Kayla smiles shyly.   
  
"Phew... That was dramatic." I sigh, flipping my bangs out of my hair.   
  
\---------

  
  
The door to the men's bathroom flies open. Fluorescent lights flicker against James as he angrily paces between the stalls.  
  
"Who the hell does she think she is? Talking to me like that? And her brother... What a self righteous piece of shit!" He yells out as he throws his fist into the bathroom mirror.  
  
The mirror cracks loudly, leaving a large shattered mess where it once stood. In the shattered pieces of the mirrors a small purple butterfly can be seen, flapping it's wings.  
  
"I did love her... _Why couldn't she see that_?" 

  
  
\---------  
  
Adrien POV

  
  
"So what's the plan, kid?"   
  
Plagg lounges on the couch beside me. The television on for background noise while I play a game on my phone.   
  
"Plan for what?" I ask, taken aback by Plaggs random question.   
  
"For your big date this evening!" Plagg exclaims, if I didn't know better I would say he was excited for my date.  
  
"Oh well I tho--"   
  
"Ah that plan sounds terrible. I have a better idea!" Plagg waves his little hand to dismiss my terrible idea.   
  
I smile warmly, and decide to humor Plagg," Alright then, what do you suggest?"  
  
"Well there is this really nice restaurant down the street and they are having a cheese and wine exhibit tonight!" Plagg excitedly talks about all sorts of cheeses they will have at the exhibit. He even makes it a point to bring it up on my computer.  
  
Plagg gets bored when I'm practicing or studying, so he eventually learned how to use the computer. It's actually pretty cute to see him fly around the keyboard, typing things in.  
  
"It's a very classy event, any girl would love that!" Plagg hovers by the monitor, pointing out the cheese he would be most excited to taste.   
  
In the background the television makes a loud beeping sound before an announcement comes on the screen," This is an akuma warning. An akuma is currently terrorizing citizens at the Galerie des Champs-Elysees. The mall is currently being evacuated and Ladybug has arrived on the scene. More info as this story developes."  
  
The T.V. lets out another loud another loud beep before switching back to the silly cartoon about bears. Plagg and I exchange a quick look before he let's out a sigh," Aw man. Akumas ruin everything."  
  
"That's why we gotta defeat them. Plagg, Claws Out!"  
  
\------  
  
I arrive within a few minutes. Being Chat Noir makes travel a whole lot easier, not a lot of traffic among the rooftops.  
  
As soon as I entered the mall I see Ladybug standing in a large corridor, in a defensive stance.  
  
In front of her is a man, but his skin looks like it's made of sharp pieces of glass. Upon further inspection his skin isn't glass but actually looks pale and pieces of broken mirrors stick out of his skin, covering him like armor.   
  
"Where is Kayla!" The large glass super villian booms out," They can't protect you, they don't love you, not like I do!" He steps toward Ladybug, but doesn't seem to notice her.  
  
Ladybug winds back and throws her yo-yo, wrapping it around one of his legs. She starts running circles around him, tangling his legs up.   
  
My eyes scan the corridor before I spot a few people hiding in a nearby jewelry store. Alya, Jules, and Kayla. I sneakily make my way over to them, crouching behind a display stand.  
  
"Hey, everything is going to be okay. We just gotta get you guys out of here." I whisper quietly to the group.  
  
"Chat Noir! I think I know where the akuma might be." Kayla whispers back to me.   
  
"Where?"  
  
"Well I got him a watch for his birthday a few weeks ago. He wears it everywhere."   
  
"Gotcha. Let's get you guys out of here." I peak my head out of the jewelry store. Ladybug is swinging through the air, avoiding shards of glass being thrown at her. Across the corridor is a stairwell. The is probably the best bet.   
  
"Okay. There is a stairwell across the way. Alya and Jules will sneak by first. Then I'll take Kayla over."  
  
Alya nods, Jules gets a worried look on his face as he speaks up," Now wait a minute. Why can't I go with Kayla? She's my little sister and I-"   
  
"Chat Noir is right, Jules." Alya sets a hand gently on his shoulder," You can protect your little sister from assholes, but supervillians is another ball game."   
  
Jules nods and reluctantly stands up," Alright let's go then." Him and Alya slowly sneak their way to the other side of the corridor. Waiting by the door, hiding out of sight behind a pillar.  
  
"Kayla is gone, Shattered Heart! It's just you and me!" Ladybug yells out, trying to keep his attention.  
  
"You pesky bug. I'll take your miraculous and then I'll find Kayla, and make her mine!"  
  
I gently pick Kayla up and start making my way swiftly across the corridor. Ladybug and I make eye contact half way through and I give her a small nod.   
  
Shattered Heart must have seen Ladybug looking off, because he turned swiftly to catch us.   
  
The villian waves his hand out at us, sending large shards of glass our way. They pierce the ground around us, capturing is in a teepee of glass.  
  
I gently set Kayla down and take my baton out. I raise my arms up but stop short. If I break this glass there is a chance it could go everywhere and even hit Kayla. I lower my arms down and hum to myself," Might have to take a different approach..."   
  
" **Kayla!** You're with Chat Noir?!"  
  
"James, stop this right now!" Kayla pipes up, her voice is fierce but I can see her legs shaking.  
  
"It's okay, miss. I'll get us out of here." I reply coolly to Kayla and then raise my voice," Ladybug?"  
  
"Chat?"  
  
"We think the akuma is in his watch! Check his wrists." I turn to Kayla and wink." Watch this."  
  
"Cataclysm!" I raise my hand up and then quickly run it across the glass shards, opening a way out for us.   
  
Alya and Jules are only a few feet away. Kayla makes a run for it while I stand my ground with my baton, spinning it to repel any shards of glass.  
  
Shattered Heart continues throwing glass," Give her back!" In the corner I can see Ladybug use her lucky charm, it looks like a red and black bungee chord.  
  
Ladybug swings through the air, wrapping the bungee chord around him tightly," Chat quick!"  
  
I race toward Shattered Heart with my baton. He struggles against the bungee chord, slowly ripping into it with his glass, but not fast enough. I slam my baton into the watch, breaking it and causing a small butterfly to fly free.  
  
Ladybug jumps down and swings her to-yo to catch the akuma. She de-evilizes it and lets the butterfly go. Soon enough all the damage caused by Shattered Heart is undone and the day has been saved.

 

  
"Pound it!~"  
  
Ladybug and I do make a pretty kick ass team.  
  
"Chat Noir, you're about to transform." Ladybug gasps, pointing to my beeping ring.  
  
"Oh! I better get going. Until next time, bug." I push the door to the stairwell open and give a small wave to Ladybug.  
  
"Bye Chat! Have fun on your date tonight!~"  
  
"What?" The door to the stairwell closes. Leaving Ladybug on the other side while my transformation drops.

_I didn't mention having a date to Ladybug, did I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter... Marinette and Adrien go on their date!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments.


	18. Adrien's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette finally go out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Wow it's been so long!~ I'm so sorry, but I'm back again with new chapters and cliffhangers! This chapter switches between the two characters a decent amount, hopefully it isn't too confusing.

Adrien POV

  
  
My transformation drops, leaving me alone in the stairwell. I blink a few times, confused.

  
  
I told Ladybug that I asked Marinette out but I didn't tell her when the date was, right?   
  
My mind flashes back to the other night, the two of us on the rooftop, things I said. I had to of told her right? But I don't think I did.

  
"Hey kid, we better get moving before anyone catches you in here." Plagg hovers by my pocket, newly by my side since my transformation dropped.

  
"R-Right. Let's get going." I nod to Plagg and before I know it I'm running. It's easy enough to slip out an emergency exit where other mall goers escaped the scene. 

  
The door swings open, light filling into the stairwell. The door lets out on the side of the building. A large amount of people are standing around, worriedly talking about the akuma. My eyes wander to some reporters near the entrance of the building. It's too crowded to see much over the people but they all start cheering loudly. A familiar yo-yo swings through the air, followed by Ladybug, waving to the crowd. I'm glad Ladybug is my partner, she's such a badass, and not to mention an amazing friend. 

 

With that ends another day of hard work from Ladybug and Chat Noir. I nod to myself, feeling proud. A quick glance at my watch cuts the encounter short however. It's getting late and I have a date to get ready for.

 

* * *

  
Marinette POV  
  


 

"Alright, Marinette. Don't mess this up." I speak aloud to myself, starring into the bathroom mirror. 

  
Tikki sits nearby on a pile of towels," I believe in you, Marinette!" She lets out a squeaky cheer.

  
I take a deep breath and slowly lift my eyeliner to my left eye. My right eye focused on the mirror. Steady my hand and start to apply...

  
"Perfect!" I exclaim, admiring the matching eyeliner. I'm able to get it perfect on the first try. Tikki flies up to the mirror and nods like a wise sage.

  
"You've come far, grasshopper." Tikki tries to stay serious but we can't help but giggle at eachother. 

  
Tikki follows me into my bedroom, taking a seat on my chaise lounge. I stride toward the closet and swing the doors open. Now I just have to pick what to wear tonight.

  
"Marinette, can I ask you something?"

  
"Of course, Tikki." I respond while running my hands over the hanging clothes.

  
"You know Chat Noir is Adrien... Are you going to tell him you're Ladybug?"

  
My hand freezes. I turn slowly to look at Tikki and sigh," Yes Tikki. It's only fair. We're partner's and I know his secret. I..." I ball my hands into fists," I think it's time to reveal myself."

  
Tikki nods once and smiles brightly at me," I'm proud of you, Marinette. You've really matured."

  
A blushed smile spreads across my face," Thanks, Tikki. I'm a little nervous." Tikki gives me a knowing look," Okay I'm super nervous!" I groan loudly and plop into my computer chair.

  
"I'm going to tell Chat Noir who I am, and he will know he talked to me about...me! What if he's embarrassed and mad at me! Or what if I mess up and make myself look dumb!" I flop my arms around dramatically.

  
Tikki simple laughs at me and flies up to my face," You worry too much, Marinette. It'll go great!" 

  
I smile weakly and nod," I better finish getting ready then huh?" She nods in response to me. 

  
I get to my feet and head toward the closet once again. Okay. I need something to really drive Chat-Adrien crazy. I know who he is now... and I'm not going to miss an opportunity to tease him like this! I grin wickedly to myself. I can have some fun with this!~   
  


* * *

  
  
The doorbell rings. I quickly make my way down the stairs and smooth my dress down before opening the door.  
  
Adrien is standing at the door, a small bouquet of flowers at his side. My eyes roam over his body, a slight blush spreading across my pale skin.  
  
There he is.  
 _There she is._  
  
He wears black fitted pants, matching a black button up and slick shiny tie against the black matte. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, exposing his toned forearms. I grin at his all black get up-very Noir of him.   
  
 _She's wearing a tiny black dress, that hugs the curves of her hips. It stops right above her knees. Her legs covered in sleek black nylons and black heels booties to match. The dress dips low enough to remind me of our night after the Halloween party, a blush creeping across my face. Marinette completes the looks with a navy blue jacket._  
  
He looks...  
 _She looks..._  
  
"Amazing."   
  


* * *

  
Adrien POV

  
  
The two of us speak at the same time. Same word. "I-mean-Sorry. I meant you look amazing." I fumble with the flowers in my hands.

  
Marinette shyly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear," Thanks. That's what I meant too. You look amazing." She gazes up at me with her blue bell eyes.

  
"Are you ready? Oh! I-uh also got you these." I present the flowers to Marinette quickly before I forget again.   
  


She takes them from my hands, our fingers brushing against one another," Thank you, Adrien. You truly are a gentleman." She winks at me.  
  


Marinette puts the flowers in a vase and then we're off. We get to my car and I make sure to open the passenger side door for her. She slides in with a smirk across her face. I nod graciously at her," My princess..."   
  


"Thank you, Adrien." She bats her eyelashes at me.   
  


My heart starts to pound and I simply nod at her before shutting the door and making my way to the other side.   
  


I slide into the drivers seat and put my key into the ignition.  
  


"Adrien do you like cats?" Marinette asks softly in a surprised tone.

  
"Cats? Uh yes? What brought that up?"   
  


"You have a cat keychain." She giggles and points to a black cat keychain on my car keys. 

  
"Oh. Forgot about that. Yeah cats are pretty cute." I start the car and pull away from the curb.

  
"Black cats are supposed to be bad luck you know." Mari nods to my keychain again. Her voice is low and silky. 

  
I raise an eyebrow at her before turning my attention to the road," Do you believe that?" 

  
"No not really. In fact I think some black cats are actually really lucky." I catch a quick glance at Marinette. She's beaming at me.

  
"Oh?" I urge her to continue.

  
"Just take Chat Noir for example." Her words come out coolly, but I feel a pang of panic in my chest.

  
 _Why would she bring up Chat on our date?_ Calm down Adrien. It's not like I know as Adrien that her and Chat have made out and that Chat has seen her topless-- My mind stops.

  
"I mean... Chat Noir gets himself into some pretty sticky situations, but he always makes it out." 

  
"Y-Yeah he's pretty good at that.." I choke out the words, trying my best not to let Marinette know I'm freaking out. Not that there would be a reason for me-as Adrien- to freak out. 

  
"I've always admired Chat Noir. Ladybug is amazing don't get me wrong, but something about Chat..." She taps her finger against her chin in thought. 

  
"Oh Marinette! Have you been swooned by the hero heart-throb?" My confidence flares back up, giving a smirk to Marinette.

  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Marinette teases back. A devious look in her eye.

  
I swallow hard. _Yes. I would like to know actually_. My hands are sweaty when I pull up to the restaurant. A man comes out to take our car to valet parking. I toss him the keys and offer my elbow out to Marinette.

  
She wraps her arm around my elbow with a small thanks and walks with my stride. We make our way into the restaurant. The ceilings are high and the rooms spacious. The place is very ornate and regal. Hopefully good enough for a first real date. We make our way up to a podium with a woman standing behind it, wearing a white button up and bowtie.

  
"I have a reservation. Agreste." I remark to the waitress. She quickly looks over her list and nods.

 

"Of course. Right this way, Mr. Agreste." 

 

Marinette and I follow behind quietly. I look over at her as her eye catches mine.

  
"So.. should I worry about Chat Noir stealing you away from me?" I smirk at her. Her face turns a deep red as she looks away.

  
"You know, Adrien, you would make a good Chat Noir." Marinette avoids the question as we are seated.

  
My mouth goes dry and I can feel the sweat on my palms," Me? No.. No way." 

  
"No? The eyes... The hair... The lady killer moves." She smiles sweetly at me.

  
I clear my throat while I look over the drink menu," Good looks and the suave moves of James Bond? Many people have that." 

  
"True.. " She remarks while she looks over the menu," Speaking of super heros...Did you hear about the akuma attack this afternoon?" 

  
I raise an eyebrow and try to play dumb," No? I was busy with photo shoots. What happened?" 

  
"I was there actually. With Alya. We ran into Jules and his sister." Marinette starts," You heard about what happened after the Halloween party, right?" 

  
I nod and add a short yes in response to her question but my mind is thinking back to this afternoon. I saw Alya, Jules, and Kayla... But I didn't see Marinette when I was there. Mari isn't the type that would leave her friends either. Did she get hurt?

  
"Well the guy who left Kayla at the park showed up. He and Jules started fighting. Then Kayla stepped in and chewed the guy out. He got super upset and left. Before we knew it there was an akuma."

  
"Then what?" I narrow my eyes at her.

  
"Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up." She simply shrugs.

  
"You didn't get hurt did you?" 

  
"No. We were hiding." 

  
That doesn't make sense. Sure Alya, Jules, and Kayla were hiding when I got there. Maybe they were separated? 

  
"We? You and Alya?"

  
"Yup."   
  


_She's lying. Why?_

  
Before I can say another word a waitress appears at our table," Bonjour! How are you this evening?"   
  


"Well, and you?" Marinette smiles.  
  


"Doing well. What can I get you this fine evening?"  
  


"Can we get a cheese platter and some red wine to start off please?" I ask politely as I hand the drink menu back to the waitress. She nods and quickly scurries off.

  
As soon as the waitress is out of earshot I start talking with Marinette again," Well I'm glad to hear you were safe and unharmed."   
  


"Thank you. Me too. I don't know how super heroes do it." She sighs, dreamy eyes staring back at me.  
  


"Maybe they're actually super humans or androids or something?" I joke.  
  


Marinette laughs," Maybe! There is no other way. I think my one night as Chat Noir was enough hero responsibility." She giggles and waves her hand through the air, as if shooing away hero responsibility.  
  


As we talk the waitress sets down two glasses and a bottle of wine on our table. She continues on her way to check on the next table.   
  


"You were an amazing Chat Noir. And Alya was an amazing Ladybug." I smile warmly, thinking of their couple costume. I slowly pour Marinette and I a glass of wine.  
  


"Thanks, Adrien. I think I'll skip the leather next time though." She laughs as I raise the glass of wine to my lips," It was impossible to get it off without some help." A sinister tone takes over her voice.  
  


Images of sliding the leather suit off of Marinette's freckled shoulders dance around in my head. I nearly choke on my wine and pull the glass away, coughing violently.  
  


"Adrien? Are you okay?" Marinette leans over the table and gently places her hand over mine.   
  


When my eyes travel up they're met with the low cut of her dress. I quickly pull back, my face turning as red as a tomato," Argh! I'm sorry! I mean yes! I'm fine. Sorry to w-worry you!" I turn my face away from Marinette and put my hand over my mouth in embarrassment.  
  


Marinette lets out the cutest giggle I've ever heard as she leans back into her chair. I slowly lower my hand and turn back to her once the embarrassment fades, and my face has returned to a normal color.  
  


Our waitress comes by within the next few minutes and takes our order. While Marinette is distracted I slip some cheese into my pocket for a certain stubborn kwami.  
  


The rest of dinner consists of silly conversations. Talks of video games, movies, things that happened in our day. It's perfect. We don't have to worry about the awkward getting to know you part since we already know each other. It's comfortable.  
  


Marinette does spend most of dinner flirting, batting her eyelashes at me, and touching my arm when she gets a chance. Every time she touches me I feel a spark, undoing me. It's as if she is doing this on purpose because she knows what it does to me. I've always prided myself on being a gentleman, but there are some not completely gentleman like things I would do to Marinette. Respectfully. I add.

  
Marinette lets out a loud genuine laugh. Our waitress swings by picking up our now empty plates.

  
"Dessert?" The waitress holds our dirty dishes, raising an eyebrow at us.

  
"Mari? Get whatever you'd like." I brush my fingers up against her hand.

  
"Can I get a slice of chocolate cake? We'll share." Her head turns from the waitress to me and she adds a quick wink.

  
I can feel my face heating up. Getting excited to share a piece of cake with Marinette. It's not like we haven't shared food before but this feels... different.

  
The waitress nods and quickly leaves the two of us at our table. The only thing left on our table was the wine, which I stopped drinking after my first glass. Marinette takes another sip of her drink and continues our conversation before the waitress came by.

  
"So you've really never heard of the movie before?" 

  
"Nope." I reply coolly.

  
"It's good. We should watch it sometime." Marinette adds before eyeing me down," What are our plans after dessert, Agreste?" 

  
"I was thinking a romantic stroll in the park. Drop you off, walk you to the door, kiss you goodnight-if you'd let me." My Chat Noir tendencies flare up with her flirtatious tone.  
  


"Sounds amazing." Mari smiles brightly as a giant piece of gooey chocolate cake is placed between us. She picks up a fork and points towards the cake," Dig in!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Marinette POV

  
  
The two of us stroll through an abandoned, dimly lit park. I'm huddled up in Adrien's spare coat from his car. Its quiet except for the sound of water coming from a fountain nearby.

  
  
"Adrien I've had a really nice time tonight." I give a genuine smile, my heart feeling warm. 

  
  
Adrien takes my hand in his and offers a smile back at me," I have too. Spending time with you is always a pleasure."

  
  
I can't help but blush and decide that now is the best time to tell Adrien the truth. My heart starts pounding in my ears and my hands feel sweaty. 

  
  
_Okay Marinette... You can do this._

  
"Adrien... I have to uh, be honest with you." My mouth quickly becomes dry, my anxiety kicking in, worrying about his reaction. 

  
"Go ahead, Mari." Adrien leads me to a nearby bench. We both sit down and I turn toward him.

  
"I-uh.. I like you a lot Adrien, and I think you need to know the truth as my uh..." _Shit._ I should have memorized this. My mind goes blank for a minute, I can hear the pounding in my ears over everything else. My hands shaking, I can feel Tikki shift in my pocket, her way of letting me know it's okay. 

  
I take a deep breath and shake out my nerves," Okay I'm just going to come out and say it." I catch a quick glance at Adrien, a worried expression crosses his face. I just need to remind myself this is Adrien I'm talking to-Chat I'm talking to. He won't be mad...right?

  
I look down at the shaking hands in my lap, Adrien's hands over mine, holding them firmly. Adrien nods his head to me, encouraging me to continue," Adrien I know you're Chat Noir." I close my eyes tightly and can feel his body stiffen next to mine. I blurt the truth out without finding an easier, less painful way of saying it," So-s-so you should know that I'm... I'm-" I will myself to open my eyes and look up at Adrien," I'm Ladybug."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and continued support. Please let me know what you think in the comments. I'm hoping to get another chapter out within the next day or two, because you guys deserve it after waiting for so long. The next one should be a bit longer. Hope you are all enjoying your holidays!


	19. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I expected to get out. I had to be in the right head space for this. Smut ⚠ Warning!

Adrien POV

 

"Adrien?? Are you...are you okay?"

My mind is reeling. One minute I was having an amazing date, I was on cloud nine. The next minute I feel as if I'm going to throw up, the world is spinning. I need to sit down.

Wait, I'm already sitting down.

"You-You know who I am?" I lean up against the bench to steady myself.

Marinette stares up at me with wide eyes, prickled with tears, face paled,"Please Adrien don't be mad! I didn't mean to find out..." She starts rambling on, like she does when she's nervous or anxious," When we talked about your crush I eventually figured out you were talking about me... and I put two and two together and I-I haven't known for long I didn't know how to tell you I--"

"Mari." I raise my hand up to caress her face, to calm her as best as I can. She stops rambling and stares at me, her lips pouted, a tear rolling down her cheek. I run my thumb across her cheek, wiping her tears,"I'm not mad..."

"You...You're not?" I can feel her shaking under me.

"I can't believe the girl that I fell in love with turned out to be my best friend." My heart warms watching Marinette's reaction to my words. Her face softens and her lips part slightly, surprise crossing her face. She leans closer to me, a slight smile appearing on her face.

"And I can't believe the goofy cat I fell in love with found me." Her hand brushes up against my cheek, leaving a warm sensation.

"You love me?"

"For years... I couldn't say anything about it before." She trails off, a look of sadness crosses her face," Then you came to me in my civilian form and... It felt like a chance to be with you." She laughs awkwardly and shrugs her shoulders,"Even though I was supposed to be getting over you."

"You were trying to get over me?" I raise my eyebrow and Marinette gasps and looks away.

"Well..yes... We couldn't exactly be together with the masks on, you know?"

I sigh and nod,"Of course." I never knew Ladybug felt that way about me, and that she had to hide it all the time.

Wait... That means..

"Wait! So when I visited you as Chat that first night and you were talking about love... You were just talking about me?"

Marinette looks sheepishly at me and nods her head," Silly, huh?"

I can't help but laugh and throw my head back," Couldn't get rid of me if you tried, princess." I remove my hand from her cheek and shoot a wink Marinette's way.

"Oh? Does that mean I'm stuck with you?" Marinette leans closer into me, our bodies touching and faces inches apart. I wrap one arm around the small of her back, pulling her as close as I can. The other hand moves some hair out of her face and tucks the strand gently behind her ear.

"Only if you'll have me."

She smiles wide and rubs her nose up against mine, our eyes slowly closing,"I wouldn't want it any other way, Chaton." Her lips crash into mine like waves. I take charge of the kiss and nibble gently on her lip, emmitting a small squeak from Marinette.

She pulls away and puts a finger up to my lips to stop my kisses,"One more confession?" I smirk and nod slowly, awaiting her confession.

"I did know who you were the last time you visited me as Chat...and I may have messed with you... Just a little bit." She gives me an apologetic smile, but I know she enjoyed teasing me that night.

My eyes narrow and I shake my head at her,"You'll pay for that princess."

"Will I?" She smirks back at me.

Before I can continue Plagg rustles around in my pocket and slips out quickly, flying between the two of us.

"It's about time you guys sorted this out. It was so boring to hear Adrien worry about it." Plagg dramatically swings back and forth.

"Plagg!" I hiss,"Someone could see you!"

"What? It's not like anyone is around." Plagg shrugs and turns to Marinette,"I'm Plagg, the kwami of destruction." He bows to Marinette, and a small red kwami with black dots on it.

"Plagg you're such a show off!" Marinette's kwami squeaks out. The red kwami floats over to me and bows," Hello Adrien, I'm Tikki."

Before I get a chance to talk, once again Plagg interrupts me, tackling Tikki into a hug,"Sugar cube!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Tikki protests, but embraces the hug and nuzzles into Plagg.

Marinette giggles and runs her fingers down my forearm,"Maybe we should move this reunion somewhere more private?" The sparkle in her eyes make me swallow hard.

* * *

 

Marinette POV

Adrien swings open the door to his apartment and flicks the light on. He lets me walk ahead as he closes the door behind us. His apartment is spacious and decorated in such a beautiful way, I expect nothing less from a rich model honestly.

Plagg quickly takes Tikki to show her his cheese stash. Adrien guides me to the couch and rubs the back of his head sheepishly,"I know it looks kind of stuffy, but at lesst father let me live on my own finally."

"It's lovely, Adrien."

He smiles and quickly glances back toward the open kitchen,"Do you want something to drink?"

"No it's fine." I wave my hands and he seems to relax.

Adrien sinks into the couch next to me and groans loudly,"I can't believe I was talking to you about my crush on you." He laughs weakly and I can't help but smile.

"That's what helped me figure it out, so it wasn't all that bad.." I wink. Adrien takes my hand in his and rubs the back of it with his thumb.

"Guess I can't complain then."

"So you love me?" I can't help but ask. I want to hear him say it again. The selfish side of me has been waiting for these words for years and I want to hear it again.

Adrien can tell my intentions and smirks," I love you, Marinette."

I can't help but giggle like a love sick teenager, wrapping my arms around Adrien's neck and pulling him down, until I'm laying on the couch with Adrien propped up, hovering above me.

"I love you too..." I beam up at Adrien before leaning up into him, pressing my lips to his.

His lips are warm and inviting, and soon I'm consumed by them. The only thought of wanting more, more of him. We crash against each other for what feels like an eternity. Adrien gently bites my lower lip, causing me to moan into him. His advances get more aggressive, more hungry.

My sense of time is skewed, and before I know it Adrien's lips leave mine. I let out a confused sigh as he leaves kisses down my neck and on my collarbone. It tickles and sends tingles through my spine.

My dress cuts low enough to give Adrien plenty of room to leave kisses in between my breasts. The sensation of his lips leaves a pooling mass in between my legs.

He nips playfully at my neck once again before he pulls me into a sitting position on his lap in one swift one motion.

I let out a surprised gasp as I straddle Adrien, placing my hands on his shoulders to steady myself.

His hand runs up my back, while his other hand snakes around my waist to pull me closer. His fingers wrap themselves around my dress zipper," May I?"

A blush creeps into my face and I simply nod. The pull of the zipper causes my entire face to become as red as a tomato. Adrien gently pushes my dress down my shoulders, his fingers caressing my skin as he does so.

I silently thank god that I'm wearing a matching set of purple lacey underwear. This isn't the first time I've been exposed in front of him like this, but it feels different. His eyes burn holes in me, I can feel myself growing self concious.

I consider covering myself up before Adrien finally speaks, his eyes meeting mine again," You're so beautiful, Marinette."

My heart feels like it's about to burst," I... I think you're beautiful too." I awkwardly fumble with my words but Adrien's face still lights up with a big grin.

He pulls my face in closer and our lips meet again. His hands run up my sides and over my breasts before gently squeezing them. I moan lowly into his mouth. I can feel Adrien smirk against my lips.

He reaches around my back and takes a few seconds to unclasp my bra, tossing it onto the ground. His warm hands knead my breasts while his tongue slips between my lips.

Adrien pinches my nipples between his fingers, emitting a loud moan from me. He takes this chance to move his head from my lips to my breast. He flicks his tongue against my nipple before closing his mouth around my breast, still kneading the other one. My back arches into him as I let out a whine.

I reach my hands down to start unbuttoning his shirt and push it off over his shoulders. Timidly I reach for his pants but he grabs my hand to stop me," Not yet. I want to make you feel good first, princess."

"O-Okay..." I swear I can feel my soul leaving my body. Adrien scoops me up easily and carries me to his bedroom. He lays me down on the soft bed and trails kisses from my breasts to my thighs. He pushes my legs open and gets comfortable between my legs. His hand gently runs across my pussy before reaching up and pulling down my panties. Before I even have time to be embarssed Adrien leans forward and drags his tongue up my pussy to my clit and nibbles gently.

I can't help but squirm under him and moan as Adrien does his work. He slowly inches a finger into me and pumps it in and out. His actions are unraveling me, my hands find their way into his hair and hold on for dear life.

"Ah!~ A-Adrien!"

My whole body feels as if it's on fire, like I'm going to explode. I'm panting and squirming with every touch until I can't handle anymore," Adrieeeen!" I whine desperately, I can feel him smirk against my skin," Please.... I..I need..."

"What do you need, Princess?"

"I need you. All of you." His eyes meet mine, I give him an intense look, my body aching for him to be inside me.

Adrien leans back down and leaves a trail of kisses from my hips to my chest," As you wish." He winks and I can't help but giggle at the dork. Adrien moves to the side table and opens the drawer, taking out a condom and slipping off his boxers.

I can't help but eye his cock and lick my lips as he rolls the condom down his shaft. Adrien catches me staring and snickers to himself," You're gonna make me blush, Mari."

I blush at his remark, considering that he's the one thats been staring at my body all evening. Despite that I no longer feel embarassed now that we're both undressed. It feels like an even playing field and I gain some confidence back," I bet I can do a lot more to you than just make you blush..." I bat my eyelashes and seductively beckon him back to the bed.

Adrien freezes, his face turning red and I can't help but smirk at a job well done. He joins me back on the bed and makes his way between my spread legs once more. His hands on my thighs, keeping my legs apart. Adrien admires my body as I lay infront of him, him on his knees between me,"What are you trying to do to me, Princess?" He groans out, almost in pain.

"Well I was trying to get you to fuck me." I bite my lip to keep in a giggle as Adrien's face twists and he smirks back at me.

Without another word Adrien lines himself up and slides into my pussy with ease. His cock filling me up and stretching me. My eyes go wide and I can't help but moan loudly in satisfaction.

He stays fully in me for a moment, giving me time to adjust before I simply nod and he starts to thrust in and out of me. The pleasure is building inside of me, my hands grip onto Adrien, my fingers scratching his back, my body arching up to him.

He breathes heavy between his thrusts," You're so damn beautiful..." He leans down and nips at my exposed neck.

My body craves him in every way and takes action before my mind can process what's happening," Adrien...h-harder--please!"

He rams into me over and over, waves of pleasure surge through my body. I pant heavily, I can feel a big mass approaching, my legs shaking.

"Aaahhh!~ I'm-I-I!"

I can't even get the words out. He reaches between my legs to rub my clit as he pumps in and out. The added pressure is enough to make me explode. My toes curl and my back arches into him, sweat sticking to my skin. Adrien's body stiffens and holds me against him, I can feel him pulse inside me as he moans deeply into my ear.

My body tense from my orgasm seems to relax and melt into Adrien. We're both still breathing heavy. After a moment Adrien moves from me to dispose of the condom and quickly returns to cuddle up next to me.

"You're amazing, Marinette." He purrs into my ear.

"I'm so glad I found you..." I turn my back to face him and gently caress his face.

"I am too, Princess." He smiles, his eyes tired.

I close my eyes and lean my head against his chest, completely content to stay like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
